


Pleasures of the Night

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal, Crossdressing, Escort Service, Fuck fuck fall in love (yeah that's the plot summed up), I feel like these are bloody pornhub searches, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Questioning Sexuality, Rimming, artwork for some chapters, escort AU, first time with male, light bondage wear, listed as underage but they're both 17 so its at least legal in my country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mondo is beginning to question his sexuality, he decides it’s a good idea to book an escort service to test this out. That way, he can have something simple with no strings attached as he figures everything out. Or at least, that’s what he hopes. Instead, a secret is revealed and his view of a certain prefect changes significantly.<br/>-Artwork included in some chapters-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (w. Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> First off I’d like to say a huge thank you to Ria_JellyFish for beta-ing this whole thing for me. You really helped me out there, mate! Ta :)  
> Secondly, I was going to wait until I’d completed the whole thing before uploading chapter one but I’ve no motivation to write the last two chapters right now… So I thought I’d begin uploading and see if people actually like this story so far. Do let me know if it’s any good :) By the time it gets around to uploading them the last two chapters will probably be done anyways :p  
> Lastly, and in terms of the story, they don’t live in the academy for this one. Or at least, Mondo and Kiyotaka don’t.  
> That all being said, sorry for rambling and I hope you enjoy :)

Mondo sat in his living room upright on the sofa, chin rested upon linked hands that balanced off his knees. His left foot tapped nervously against the soft carpeted floor and his eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall. Was it time yet? How long did he have to wait? When would they get here? Earlier than specified? On time?  


So many questions flooded his mind, and he cursed himself for feeling so nervous about this. It wasn’t as if he’d never had sex before, although this was about to be his first time with a guy. He only hoped that the man in question would keep the rules of his company and keep whatever happens between only them, should anything go wrong. Not that it was going to of course, but he kept reassuring himself of that just in case.

A few silent and tense minutes later there was a knock upon the door, causing him to shoot up from his seat and towards it. Before opening it, however, he paused a moment and took in a deep breath. _'Okay Mondo, you can do this_.' He said quietly to himself, repeating it to himself a few times before he shut his eyes and opened the door slightly, still keeping the lock on in case it wasn’t his guy but just some random stranger wanting to preach about Jesus or hope or something…

“Whaddya want?!” He called out, raising an eyebrow as he heard a small gasp in reply. A few seconds of silence passed before the person outside answered him.

"G-good evening! Is this the residence of um… Sato Ren-San?" Ah, so it was the guy: ‘Sato Ren’ was the fake name he’d used to order him. He sounded a little timid though… It was probably because of the tone Mondo had used before hand. He smiled at that, thinking it made him sound cute.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll just unlock the door a sec....” He said as he shut the door to unbolt it. While doing so, he frowned to himself thinking that the voice outside sounded familiar, although he couldn’t think who it reminded him of. That is, until the door had opened fully and the very person he thought he heard was standing right in front of him, confirming his suspicions.

"Ishimaru?!" He yelped, taking a step back in shock as he saw none other than the Ultimate Moral Compass standing before him. Despite the fact he was out of his usual uniform by wearing a long brown coat, as well as hazel coloured contact lenses (or maybe that was his natural eye colour?) and had a short brown wig, Mondo could tell that it was most definitely him. This was confirmed by the other boy's own reaction too.

"O-Oowada-kun?!" The other echoed in reply as his face fell in shock, also taking a step back.

“What are you doing here?!” They both then said at the exact same time, both pointing a finger in the other’s direction as they tried to comprehend the situation they’d somehow ended up in.

**_-Flashback to a few days prior-_ **

_Oowada Mondo had never been one to use escort services before. He’d always rely on his own skills in order to pick up chicks if he needed a quick fix. Despite being 17 years old, he had never had any trouble before… Well, that is to say, until recently._

_He didn’t fully understand why, but for some reason he just wasn’t finding girls as interesting as they once were. Not that he’d admit it to anyone - not even his own brother - but instead, he was finding himself more attracted to guys. It didn’t bother him personally - sex was sex - although one thing that he did care about was him image. Being the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, he had a certain reputation to uphold; one which would undoubtedly be ruined if word ever got out that he batted for the other team… Or at least he might do…_

_‘Fuck, do I actually wanna do this...?’ He thought to himself whilst sitting in front of his laptop. For several minutes the cursor had been hovering tauntingly over a link sent to him by his friend Kuwata Leon. Of course,_ he _of all people would be the one to send him the link to an escort service. The website itself had only come about in the last few years, but was only recently gaining newfound popularity. It most likely had something to do with the fact that the SHSL Escort was a member of it. Mondo wasn’t even aware such a person had been enrolled in the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy, although in saying that he also wondered sometimes why they would scout the leader of a motorcycle gang too, so in reality it wasn’t all that surprising._

_‘Pleasures of the Night’: a non-discriminate escort services, featuring both men and women who would apparently be okay with any gender who books them, and who are excellent at keeping the rendezvous’ secretive. Some of his friends had been talking about it at school, as well as members of his own gang. They all seemed to go on about the levels of service and the ‘hotness of the babes who work for it’ which made Mondo kind of curious to try it, if only to test if he really was gay or not. It seemed like a decent enough idea._

_Mondo jumped as a new message popped up underneath the link, snapping his out of his thoughtful trance and making him realise that he’d been staring too long. He growled in annoyance before reading it:_

**_Leon K: Soooooo? U gonna do it?? ;)_ **

_He rolled his eyes and typed back a quick reply._

**_Mondo O: Nah, don’t need some pussy ass shit website 4 this kinda thing. See ya 2morro._ **

_He lied, closing down the chat before opening a new tab on his browser and manually typing in the address._

_'There better not be cheesy background music...' he thought as he typed it out, pulling a face the second the website loaded as he heard the loud, sensual sound of a saxophone playing. Mute was never hit so fast in his lifetime than in that moment right then. He didn't have any headphones nearby, and he'd be damned if Daiya heard it and found out what he was doing._

_Despite his initial distaste of the background music, the website itself didn’t look too horrendous: it was actually quite classy. The general palette theme was a mix of deep reds and hot pinks along with standard black font. The side menu was easily laid out, and looked fairly simple to navigate. The homepage showed a brief introduction to the company and what their services entailed, along with the massive logo heading the page._

_‘So far so good…’ Mondo thought to himself, taking a deep breath before clicking on the link that said ‘OUR MALE ESCORTS’ on the side. He couldn’t help but blush at this point, feeling a little nervous in anticipation. The further he went, the less likely he seemed to be able to shy away from the idea. Even despite how nerve-racking and embarrassing the notion still seemed._

_Immediately he was taken to another page which held a list of names, along with the sub categories of the page depicting 3 age ranges. Seeing as it directed him straight onto the ‘16-30’ section, there was no need for him to change it._

_He was ideally looking for someone around his age, no older than 20, who was listed as a bottom. He didn’t feel like taking it up the arse himself, and would feel uncomfortable if he fucked another man who was much older than he was. It was unlikely there was going to be someone his actually age, but he looked regardless._

_He started to look down the list closely, reading the basic information on all the men. It gave a list of 5 names in total, which had their ages, position preferences and a side link to reviews next to them, along with the times of their availability. He skimmed through the first four without much interest, but had to double take when he saw the fifth and final escort for this section. His blush increased as he processed the information, feeling the need to express it out loud to himself after a few seconds of mulling it over._

_“What the shit…? There’s a guy my age?!!” He practically yelled at the screen._

__  


**_Ishida Takahiro (17) Bottom - Available from 6pm to 12am with 100% positive reviews_ ** _… ‘Wow, he must be pretty good then…’ Mondo thought, looking back up the small list of guys and noting that the only other person with 100% was the supposed SHSL escort. ‘Better go with him then…’_

_As soon as he clicked on the name, he was taken to another page which was titled ‘booking preferences’. Mondo raised an eyebrow initially in confusion, before he began to read through it and understood what they meant._

_Under the title there were a serious of questions, some with multiple choice bullet points and some with a blank space for typing in. All of them were… Shall we say… Not PG-13. Not that Mondo was expecting it to be, but some of the questions were surprising._

  1. **_Preference of initial dress:_ **



**_\- Everyday clothes_ **

**_\- Skirts/Kilts (please specify)_ **

**_\- Suit_ **

**_\- School boy uniform  
_ **

**_\- School girl uniform  
_ **

**_\- Lingerie only (see Q.2 for more options)_ **

**_\- Nurse_ **

**_\- Doctor_ **

**_\- Fire-fighter…_ **

_After those few, there was a small list of various costumes, followed by a blank box at the end for any further details. Reading through these only served to make Mondo blush harder. He only wanted someone to fuck; he didn’t think he’d had to go into so many specifics._

_There was even an option to request your own outfit that wasn’t already listed, albeit it cost extra and was actually pretty pricey. Most likely because they had to either custom make or order the items in.  After spending far too long deciding, he eventually settled on the ‘School girl’ outfit, purely because he was a little curious. He’s never been with a crossdresser before, and a sadistic part of him wanted to see if it would embarrass the other (thinking that he would find their embarrassment cute)._

  1. **_Preference for underwear._ **



_No sooner had the blush gone away from the previous question, it had returned upon this one as he began to read through the options._

**_\- Briefs  
_ **

**_\- Thong  
_ **

**_\- Lacy  
_ **

**_\- None…_ **

_“Geez, what’s up with these fuckin’ questions…” He muttered to himself, the blush on his face maintaining as he ticked the ‘thong’ option. Go hard or go home: it would go well with the uniform._

  1. **_Toys_ **



_Mondo shut his laptop and walked away from it. Surely they were taking the piss? Toys. TOYS. He stood the other end of the room with his arms folded and his back to the device now sitting closed on his bed in a strange attempt to ignore it and forget he was ever on that website. Although curiosity won over after a minute or two, and it wasn’t long before he was back at the laptop again. He cursed under his breath as he lifted the screen up again, staring at the form again for a few seconds in embarrassment before begrudgingly filling out the rest of the form._

_The last question was the date and time of booking, as well as how long he wanted the escort hired for._

_Because it was fairly pricey, he decided that 2 hours was probably the best. It wasn’t so short that he would feel rushed, and wasn’t too long so that he would have to entertain the other for longer than necessary. After all, he just wanted a test fuck._

_Unfortunately, this escort seemed pretty booked up for the next few days, meaning that the first available slot was on a Tuesday night the next week. He let out a sigh, thinking it was annoying that he’d have to wait so long before it happened. Regardless, he decided to go through with it and book anyway. That way it gave him a decent amount of time to prepare, or at least to emotionally psyche himself up for it._

_He smiled as he shut the laptop down, laying back on his bed with a contented sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so weird after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When planning this, four out of the five names listed on the website are actually other Danganronpa characters. Ishida Takahiro is obviously Ishimaru Kiyotaka, two are kind of unobvious and I dunno if I want to write about those specifically, but if you think about it then one of them should be very obvious (look at their names… ;) ) And with that one I may write a sequel to this. I have it planned, but whether I actually go ahead and do it or not is another question entirely. Have fun guessing (Riley you are not allowed to guess because you know already)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons are revealed ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seem to like this, so here is chapter 2 :D Oh, the mention of cancer is in this one. Thought I’d warn in case anyone would be triggered by its sudden mention or anything in the story?

“What are you doing here?!” The two shouted at the same time, both staring in utter disbelief at the other with their mouths agape in shock. After a brief interlude of silence, Mondo was the one who spoke up first.

“How do ya know where I live? Did ya follow me home?” He asked, folding his arms and adopting a scowl in an attempt to regain his composure. Through the shock of seeing his classmate standing before him, he had momentarily forgotten about what they had been discussing moments before the door had been opened. “What, I forget to hand in homework again or something? Ya come here to give me a detention note?!”

“N-no! Nothing of the sort! It is pure coincidence that I’m here! Um…” He glanced down nervously at a thin piece of paper he was clutching close to his chest. His cheeks began to support the faint red glow of embarrassment as he took a step backwards into the hallway behind him. “I was looking for apartment 417 of the Kuchiki Building, but this clearly isn’t it so I’ll be on my-” he began to say, but a quick glance at the number of the door told him that he was in the right place. He licked his lips subtly, stalling for time before asking. “O-Oowada-kun… Are you perhaps ‘Sato Ren-san’…?”

Mondo blinked in surprise for a few seconds before it all came together in his head and his jaw dropped open in shock. “Wait, ya mean to say that… _YOU’RE_ ISHIDA TAKAHIRO?!” He yelled, lifting a hand up to his forehead where it was joined by an expression of stunned disbelief. Kiyotaka’s face began to flush a deeper shade of red at the accusation, but seeing as he was already this far in, he couldn’t exactly deny it. He nodded slowly, which unfortunately prompted the other to yell his next question.  

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AN ESCORT?!”

“WELL, WHY DID YOU ORDER ONE?!” Kiyotaka shouted back, now appearing completely red and flustered.

“I ASKED FIRST, BASTARD.” Mondo yelled, taking a step towards the other boy who flinched slightly as his coat was grabbed, and his face brought up closer to the scowling one of the other. Kiyotaka could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a blush on Mondo’s cheeks, but he didn’t dare question the other boy now. Not, at least, while they were standing outside his home for any passersby to see or overhear.

“… Could we perhaps take this conversation inside?” He looked down at the floor. “I-I’ll tell you why but… Not here. _Please._ ”

Mondo’s expression softened as he watched the other’s reaction and his grip lessened until he let go. It was so out of character for the hall monitor to be like this and, now that he was thinking about it, there had to be some deeper meaning behind all this that he was unaware of.

“Uh, yeah, okay.” He said, stepping to one side and gesturing through the doorway. “Come in.”

Kiyotaka sent him a weak smile of thanks before quickly taking him up on the offer. Mondo watched him pass before looking around to check if anyone was watching them. Seeing no one around, he let out a grunt of dismissal and followed him inside.

Once the door was shut, the two of them ended up standing awkwardly in the entranceway for a few moments. To both of them, it seemed longer, which only served to add to the uncomfortable tension already building between them. Mondo reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, glancing over at Kiyotaka who looked both a little sheepish and warm standing there in his heavy coat. Mondo rolled his eyes before asking, “You uh, want me to take yer coat?”

“Oh, um…” Kiyotaka flushed bright red again but nodded. “Of course. It would be rude of me to keep wearing outdoor clothing when you’ve invited me into your home…” He said before starting to shimmy out of his heavy coat rather slowly, as if he was attempting to delay the reveal of what was underneath. The confusion at this reaction was only momentary, because as soon as it was shown, Mondo realised why he was so embarrassed. Underneath, he was wearing a girl’s sailor-type school uniform; red, orange and white in colour, along with an extremely short red skirt, his usual knee-length boots which now donned red laces and an accompanying pair of red stockings that stopped mid-thigh.

“D-dude… Why’re ya wearing that?” Mondo asked, unable to stop his eyes from scanning over the other’s body. One part of him thought he actually looked good like that, although it was a part of him that he ignored for now. His cheeks flushed red, feeling embarrassed for him, but not nearly as red as Kiyotaka’s.

“Because it was you who desired to see me like this!” The smaller boy snapped in reply, shooting a glare up at Mondo with tears springing to his eyes. This really surprised the biker leader, as he’d never seen the other in such a state. ‘ _It must really bother him that he has to show this side of himself to me…_ ’ He thought to himself.

“Geez… Look if it bothers ya that much I can give ya back your coat and-” Mondo started to say, but found himself being cut off by the other.

“No, it- it’s alright. You paid me good money for this so…” The smaller boy licked his lips nervously before continuing. “I can deal with it. It’s not the worst thing I’ve been told to wear.”

“R-right…” Mondo swallowed, glancing around nervously for a few seconds. He kept forgetting that he’d actually paid money to sleep with Kiyotaka… That was something he never thought he’d have to admit to himself, but the truth was staring him right in the face rather confusedly, and he couldn’t bring himself to push the other boy away. At least, not before he knew the whole story. He didn’t know why he was so interested to know, or even to keep the other around, but he couldn’t stand the other looking so unlike himself without knowing the reason why. “Let’s go sit down. Ya want a drink or anything?” He asked, motioning for Kiyotaka to follow him into the living room.

“Some water would be lovely.” The other smiled that little meek smile again, but followed in suit. As he walked, he started playing awkwardly with his skirt in front of him (which was extremely short, but not so short that it revealed anything too promiscuous… Or at least, not from Mondo’s height… Not that he was looking or anything). With his free hand he also removed the wig from his head, his shorter black spikes sticking out oddly for a few seconds until he ruffled them back into something vaguely normal for him. Mondo made a note to question him on this later, although he had a vague idea why anyway.

Once Mondo had left him in the room and exited to get his drink, he returned to find the other boy sitting bolt upright on the opposite end of the room’s only reclining piece, the wig resting on the coffee table ahead of him. His boots had also been taken off, and because they were nowhere around, Mondo could only assume he’d put them by the front door. He noticed that the other looked extremely on edge, as if he was ready to flee while also nervously glancing around the room. He jumped as Mondo sat down next to him, but then smiled and nodded his thanks as the glass was handed to him.

The two then once again remained in silence for several seconds, with Mondo slouching on his end of the sofa staring up at the ceiling in thought, and Kiyotaka looking down at the glass clutched tightly between his hands and rested upon his lap.

"You're an escort..." Mondo spoke after seemingly forever. He didn’t really know what else to say, apart from stating the obvious in an attempt to confirm it once more.

"Yeah..." Was the only reply which came from the other, his eyes not leaving the untouched water.

"The hall monitor of Hope’s Peak is a fucking _escort_ …" Mondo repeated, now moving to sit forward with his chin rested upon his hands.

"Yeah..." Kiyotaka repeated, quieter. Mondo raised an eyebrow and turned to face him questioningly.

"What? Not even gonna tell me to ‘watch my potty mouth’ or some shit like that?"

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes, and continued to avoid his gaze. "We're not in school right now. You're welcome to do whatever you like in your own home."

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Mondo muttered to himself, rubbing his neck awkwardly as they once again shifted into silence. “So the skirt… Ya like wearing that kinda thing? It suits you.” He said, voicing the thoughts out loud in his head without meaning to. As soon as it was said, both boys’ faces lit up in embarrassment once again.

“I-it’s alright… Like I said, it’s not the worst thing I’ve been requested to wear.” He shifted slightly on the spot. “And thank you…”

“Why the wig though? And… contacts?” Mondo asked unsurely, thinking that now was a good time to ask the other. The reply sounded a little surprised, as if he thought the answer was obvious.

“So people don’t recognise me when I’m not on the job.” He sent Mondo an odd look briefly, then shook his head and returned his gaze to the glass. “And yes, these are indeed contacts. I must admit, the jobs I take on which are several hours long at a time are difficult. Wearing these for too long makes my eyes hurt.”

“Fair enough.” Mondo nodded, thinking that it was exactly like he’d thought. He was about to ask about the elephant in the room, the one question that Kiyotaka had initially stayed to answer but had not been addressed yet, but something caught his eye first that he had to question. “Are those hickeys on your neck?” Mondo then asked, leaning forward slightly to squint at the faint, almost faded red marks on his thin and pale neck. This only served to make Kiyotaka feel even more embarrassed as he was being analysed.

“Yes. Some customers get a little carried away on occasion and leave them there… Although it’s a clear violation of the rules, I let that one slide because…” He shut his eyes and cringed. “I quite like it.”

Mondo’s eyebrow rose once again before he said, “Dude, you’re into some weird shit.”

Kiyotaka’s eyes rolled again before he angled his head to one side to give Mondo a pointed look. “Says the one who used an escort service… Actually, may I enquire as to why you requested a _male_ escort, and not a _female_ one? I didn’t think that you were gay... Are you?”

“I’m not… Well… I dunno… I might be… Fuck, ya better not tell anyone about this!” Mondo stuttered out, cheeks beginning to burn once more. He turned to glare at Kiyotaka who merely raised his hands in surrender, placing the glass down onto the coffee table first, before replying rather quickly,

“I wasn’t planning on it. The same can be said for my position; if anyone of status finds out about this my school life, no, my entire future will be ruined.” His hands dropped to his lap as he sunk back into himself and looked at the floor. Mondo thought that he saw his eyes beginning to water again and immediately regretted his tone beforehand. He lifted a finger to scratch at the side of his face embarrassedly as he struggled to think up what he should do.

“Okay so… Ya keep my secret, and I’ll keep yours… Got it?!” He said, accidentally raising his voice at the last part of his sentence. Kiyotaka flinched slightly at his tone, but nodded all the same.

“Yes.” He sniffed subtly, though not subtle enough that Mondo didn’t notice. “I can agree to that.”

“Good.” Mondo replied, looking away with a glance of annoyance. It wasn’t aimed at the other boy’s reaction, but rather at the fact he was clueless about how he should handle this situation. “So uh, why are ya an escort then, if you don’t mind me askin’?” He asked, scooting a little closer to the other boy on the sofa. Part of him wanted to put his arm around the other, but he felt that might freak him out even more, so he didn’t. “It seems like the least likely thing YOU of all people would be. There’s gotta be a legit reason, right? You just seem too… I dunno, moral?”

Kiyotaka let out a deep sigh, lifting a hand to wipe his eyes before he spoke again. “You are correct. There _is_ a reason; I’m not doing this because I enjoy it… Could you promise me that this will go no further than this room though? It’s quite a personal matter, on par with my job’s level of requested secrecy too in fact…”

Mondo raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same, gesturing for Kiyotaka to continue.

“It’s a fairly long story that requires a lot of explanation though, so please bear with me.” He said firstly, pausing to allow Mondo to acknowledge this before continuing. “My grandfather was once Prime Minister of Japan. Ishimaru Toranosuke was his name, and growing up I always believed he gained his title through his own natural genius rather than hard work. I thought he was a great man. One which I aspired to be like when I grew up…

Whilst in power though, after only a few months the public opinion of him changed from high praise to widespread criticism due to a disastrous scandal, and he was forced to step down. After that, his business collapsed and left my family with a huge amount of debt. A debt, to which this day is far from being paid off.

For a few years we just about managed it, with my parents both working overtime and even my brother and I gaining small part time jobs in order to help out the best we could. But then our family was struck with an even greater disaster: last year my mother was diagnosed with cancer…

Between my mother being unable to continue work, and the hospital bills on top of the initial debt, our family is now riddled with an even bigger amount to pay back. In order to help further, I took this second job which pays better… You’ve seen the prices on the website, and we get 98% of it, which is great... Hopefully after a decade or so of this, our family will be at least out of the red zone…” His voice caught on the last sentence and his face buried into his hands. “I’m sorry… You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Hey, it’s okay…” Mondo said, wrapping his arms around the upset boy without a second thought, and pulling him into a tight but comforting embrace. “Shit man… That sounds rough… No wonder ya had to do this… But ya realise yer basically a fancy prostitute, right? Yer a student at Hope’s Peak for crying out loud. Surely, if anyone, you of all people could get a highly paid job that didn’t involve whoring yourself out to strangers?”

His words surprised Kiyotaka, who lifted his head from its previous position of resting against Mondo’s chest to look up at him in shock. He slowly shook his head. “I tried, but it was to no avail. I have a friend who also works for this company and said that he could get me enrolled there… Truth be told, he was who I lost my virginity to. And who taught me how to work the trade well.”

“That’s not the supposed Ultimate Escort’, is it?” Kiyotaka blushed slightly in response but nodded. “Who is it? I mean, do they go to our school now? Do I know them?”

Kiyotaka shook his head. “I can’t tell you that, I made a promise. I don’t think you know him though, he’s a few years older than us, and doesn’t attend Hope’s Peak anymore.”

“Oh, okay then.” Mondo said after a few seconds. ‘ _Damn, I was curious to know who it was… Ah well…_ ’ He thought to himself before only then realising the position they had both just been in. His arm retracted quickly as he muttered an apology for touching him like that without permission, but to his surprise Kiyotaka smiled in response.

“It is alright. It was kind of nice actually.” His blush deepened rather quickly, as he lifted his hands and waved them frantically before him. “I-I mean, it helped to comfort me when I was upset just now. You, I mean, I’m, I…” He stuttered over his words, finding himself unable to say what he actually wanted to which was just simply ‘thank you’. Mondo seemed to understand though, and responded by lifting a hand up to ruffle his hair.

“I know, it’s fine man. I just thought ya needed comfort, that’s all.”

“R-right, yes…” Kiyotaka smiled nervously before Mondo retracted his hand and the two once again lapsed into silence. In this instance neither had anything else to say. Kiyotaka had explained his reasons for becoming an escort, and Mondo felt he had no more questions to put forward to him. The hall monitor thought about questioning the other about his confused sexuality again, but knew from experience that sometimes things like that just couldn’t be explained easily. And after everything he had just told him, he figured that he didn’t want to be reminded of the initial reason he was there in the first place, for Mondo at least. However, he was surprised by the other bringing it up himself.

“So, uh… Y’know I still have like an hour and a half left that I paid ya for…” He began, lifting a hand to awkwardly ruffle the back of his own hair. It wasn’t currently styled into his usual pompadour; a small detail change of his own so that, if things had gone as planned and a complete stranger had turned up instead, they wouldn’t recognise him as easily if seen in public. “So if ya wanted, we could… Move somewhere more comfortable and do this...”

“O-Oowada-kun… Are you suggesting that we have sex?” Kiyotaka asked unsurely, his words being confirmed by not only Mondo’s reply but also by the deepening blush on his cheeks.

“Y-yeah… I mean, only if ya want to. I’m fine with doing something else to kill the time, or if ya wanna just leave and forget this whole thing happened.” He looked at Kiyotaka. “Given your reason and honesty with me, I won’t ask for a refund or anything like that. I’m not a dick, despite what ya may already think of me. So if ya wanna just go and we both forget this ever happened then I’m more than happy to-”

“Okay.”

Mondo paused for a few seconds after being cut off and blinked in confusion. “Okay for what?”

“I’ll sleep with you.” His blush returned. “I mean, it’s what you paid me for anyway, even not knowing it was me. I would feel bad if you just gave me money for nothing… So yes, I will sleep with you Oowada-kun.”

“You can call me Mondo if ya like. ‘Specially if we’re really going to do this.” Mondo said, feeling his nerves beginning to pick up again. He didn’t know why he was so eager to go through with this; he didn’t even like Kiyotaka before, let alone found him attractive, but for some reason he felt like it was something he wanted to do. Whether it was from feeling sorry for him because of his past and current situations or because he was starting to genuinely like the guy, he didn’t know. All he could think about in that moment was how appealing the idea of fucking the other boy sounded- past feelings be damned.

Kiyotaka nodded in response, shifting closer to Mondo of the sofa and moving his face up closer whilst saying, “Only if you call me Kiyotaka.” As soon as the name left his lips, he closed the distance between them and attached them to Mondo’s own in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Mondo’s building name ‘Kuchiki Building’ (口木の建物), I named it that because I was trying to search for a funny/ironic apartment name for this and found myself looking up the meanings of Japanese surnames. Apparently, the ‘Kuchi’ / ‘口’ means “Mouth, entrance” and the ‘ki’ / ’木’ means “tree, wood’… Read into that as you will ;)


	3. Chapter Three (w. Artwork)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the bit you've all been waiting for: when they do the do ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a smut warning for the chapters with smut in so... uh... Smut warning ;P 
> 
> I hope its not too terribly written XD

The kiss began rather awkwardly, with both of them trying to get a feel for it whilst moving their bodies into a more comfortable position. Mondo, although having lots of experience with girls, felt he came across as a bit of an awkward kisser at first, due to him not knowing what to expect. It was his first kiss with another male after all. To his surprise though, there wasn’t actually much of a difference. He found that Kiyotaka’s lips were soft and tasted slightly of cherries, coming to the conclusion that he must be wearing flavoured chapstick or something to that effect.

Their lips moved over each other’s slowly and tentative at first; both testing the waters and thinking that if the other really didn’t like it then now was the chance to pull away. Although neither of them did.

Kiyotaka opened his mouth to the other when he felt Mondo’s tongue at his lip, offering the other entrance inside which was met with a small gasp of surprise as he felt the warm, wet appendage against his own. In return, Kiyotaka also used his tongue to poke at Mondo’s, also using it to lick across his lips and even teeth at one point.

Hands moved to the other’s bodies, with Mondo’s holding Kiyotaka’s hips, and Kiyotaka’s moving around Mondo’s neck to thread through his hair. Mondo moaned through the kiss at the pleasant action, which only served to make him speed up the kiss ever so slightly as he caressed the other’s body.

When they eventually pulled apart, a small amount of drool connected them for a few more moments before Mondo reached up to wipe it away embarrassedly. Kiyotaka watched as he regained his breath back, looking up at Mondo questioningly with half lidded eyes. Mondo seemed to read his mind, being able to then ask without hesitation or further clarification on what the other was thinking,

“So uh… Wanna move this to my room?”

“Gladly.” Came the curt reply. Kiyotaka’s eyes were clouded over with lust: an expression on the other’s face with went straight to Mondo’s groin. He nodded then grabbed Kiyotaka’s wrist and lead him through the hallway to his bedroom.

Once the door was shut, Kiyotaka was pushed up against it roughly as lips connected to lips once more. As they were standing now, the height difference between them was more noticeable, although it didn’t seem to bother them. Kiyotaka’s hands returned to their previous position as Mondo had to bend double slightly in order to reach him, but Mondo’s own hands pressed against the door itself for balance.

Now in the privacy of his bedroom, and despite the fact that they had been alone for a while now, Mondo felt the need to make his actions more fervid. The other boy felt amazing connected to him, and he couldn’t wait until further on in the evening when he would be able to see and feel more.

As Mondo’s hand lowered from Kiyotaka’s waist to his thigh, he slipped it under his skirt and teasingly ran it over the other’s skin. Kiyotaka let out a small gasp and pushed himself up into the touch. His leg lifted and hooked around Mondo’s waist, not only pulling him closer but also giving Mondo access further up. He let out another gasp against Mondo’s mouth as he felt the other boy’s hand run over an arse cheek. Mondo frowned into the kiss as he felt around the area, only to pull back a few seconds later and quickly lift his skirt up to check something.

“M-Mondo!” Kiyotaka yelped, his face once again turning bright red at the action. “What are you-”

“Shit, I forgot I told ya to wear a thong.” He said, struggling to hold back a chuckle which didn’t help with the embarrassment. Looking at it further, he found himself gulping slightly from the sight of it. Thongs, being fairly skimpy pieces of lingerie, showed a lot more than they hid, and to his pleasure he noticed that Kiyotaka’s cock was half hard and pushing against the red cloth that shielded it. He also took note that the other had recently waxed down there. He glanced back up into the face of the other and smirked, leaning down close to teasingly brush his lips against the other and whispered, “It suits ya.”

Kiyotaka pouted then grabbed the front of Mondo’s shirt and pulled him back down onto his mouth. This caused the other to give out a muffled yelp with eyes wide for the briefest of seconds, before he was shutting them and beginning to kiss him once more.

Hands were quick to move back to their former place on the escort’s arse, even going so far as to pull both of his legs around him so that he was being held against the wall. On impulse, Mondo ground up against him, eliminating a delicious moan from the other who angled his head away from him in order to voice it. Mondo smirked and repeated, feeling his own arousal twitch at the delightful sound. Subconsciously he thought that was a sound he could get used to, but in the heat of the moment he ignored that and carried on with his ministrations on the other’s body.

With his neck now invitingly open to him, Mondo began to trail kisses along his jaw before moving down further. Recalling Kiyotaka’s earlier words, he found a clean spot and began sucking hard, also using his tongue on the area too in order to tease him. The noises that came out of the other boy’s mouth were quite rewarding, especially as he also began moaning Mondo’s name.

Kiyotaka pushed Mondo’s head away from his neck eventually and gave his own request in a lust-filled whisper, “Can we move to your bed?”

Mondo nodded, quickly securing his arms around Kiyotaka and carried him over. Kiyotaka yelped slightly as he did that, not expecting the other to do such a thing. He knew that Mondo was strong, so realised it probably wasn’t much of a sweat to do so. In all of his endeavours, only one other time had he been carried like this which had been on his first time, and he found that it was an action he enjoyed immensely.  

As soon as they reached the bed, Kiyotaka was dropped first as Mondo stepped away to pull off his t-shirt. Kiyotaka watched with admiration as the clothing was shed, revealing Mondo’s toned and tanned torso beneath. He’d seen his chest before from their physical ed classes at Hope’s Peak, but back then he hadn’t been interested in the other. Now he was seeing it in a sexual light, he found his breath hitching in excitement upon seeing it.

Mondo, seeing the other’s reaction, smirked and tossed his shirt to one side before he began crawling onto his bed and on top of the other. He saw the other wince slightly as he randomly discarded the clothing and found it amusing.

“Does it bother ya that I didn’t fold it properly?” He asked cheekily, now on all fours over the other boy who looked up at him blushing again.

“N-no…” Kiyotaka lied. It did bother him, as it did with all of his clients as not one of them did such a thing. Although it was something he had learned to deal with. He thought that perhaps they wouldn’t act so brash if they knew who he was, which meant that he had high hopes for Mondo to realise this because unlike the others he actually _did_ know, but he should’ve realised the _Ultimate Biker_ most likely wouldn’t.  

“Liar.” Mondo replied before kissing him once more, rendering Kiyotaka unable to respond initially. Kiyotaka hummed against his mouth briefly before shrugging and closing his eyes, moving his attention fully to the other’s touch.

As they kissed, Mondo reached down and pulled the orange ribbon off the front of his uniform, tugging on one end until it came off smoothly. No sooner than this was off, he began to unbutton the shirt beneath it. He removed his mouth from the other’s lips and began to kiss down his chest, followed his hand where the buttons were coming undone. Kiyotaka hummed in approval at the action and shifted slightly where he lay, getting comfier as the other attended to him.

Once the shirt was undone, he slipped it off the other’s shoulders, having to lift him slightly in order to do so, then eyed up his nipples with hungry eyes. They stuck up slightly from arousal, enticing Mondo into touching them.  

Using his tongue and teeth, he played with one side whilst gently fingering the other. This caused Kiyotaka to arch his back and gasp pleasurably at the actions, feeling himself grow hotter under the other’s touch.

“M-Mond- _oh_!” He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the noises he was making, but was stopped when he felt two fingers on his lips.

“Suck.” Came the command from the other when he looked down questioningly at him. And here Kiyotaka was thinking Mondo would be absolutely clueless about how gay sex worked. While it wasn’t an ideal method of lubricating his fingers, he had to admit it was better than him just forcing them inside of him without a second thought. Regardless of his own thoughts though, he accepted the fingers into his mouth and began working to coat them thoroughly in his saliva.

He got so into the action that he failed to notice that Mondo had stopped his ministrations and was now watching him with interest, his jaw dropped open slightly in shock. The wanton way Kiyotaka took his fingers made him unable to think about anything other than how it would feel if he was so put his cock in there. Watching this, it was clear how the other boy had gotten 100% positive reviews on the website; before he had been unsure as to how the SHSL Hall Monitor had even been able gain such popularity in this area, but by watching him it became very clear. Evidently he’d had a great teacher.

“Hey, Ish- Kiyotaka…” Mondo began, pausing for a brief moment after correcting his slip up. “Would ya like to, I mean could you, can you, y’know…” His cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment. He didn’t know why though, as it seemed like a simple enough question. “S-suck me…”

Kiyotaka’s eyes widened briefly before he tried to reply, only to find that Mondo’s fingers were still inside his mouth and blocking the words from exiting. He hummed in protest, glancing down at the hand and arm attached to make Mondo realise why he couldn’t respond.

“Oh, shit yeah… First things first I guess.” He grinned sheepishly before removing the fingers and, with his other hand, reached under the skirt in order to remove the thong.

Before Kiyotaka even had the chance to respond, Mondo was pushing his wet fingers up inside of him.

He squirmed slightly at the feeling. No matter how many times he’d been through this, he still couldn’t help thinking that it felt weird initially. Despite this though, he let out a moan as he felt Mondo enter him, and even tried pushing back against his intrusion to get him further inside. Mondo smirked at his neediness and continued on.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Before this night, he had conducted a small amount of research about the matter, ending up watching a lot of porn and reading several fantictions people had written and posted online. After browsing through both sites and even asking Google specifically, he felt that he had gotten the basics of it down, but now that he was actually there doing it now with someone who had a lot of experience in the area, he couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous that he would mess up somehow. He just hoped that Kiyotaka would tell him if something _did_ go wrong.

“More…” Kiyotaka moaned, interrupting his thoughts. He’d only started with the one finger, figuring that it was best to ease into this one at a time until he was full. “Please, Mondo… Give me… More…”

“You got it.” He replied with a predatory grin, watching the other’s reactions intently as he pushed another digit inside to join the other. This was soon joined by another and then, to Kiyotaka’s surprise, another, although at that point he was certain no more would fit.

“Mondo…” He moaned again, sending the other a pleading look as he ground down against his fingers. Mondo seemed to get the message, as he then pulled out, earning a small whine from the other which went straight to his cock.

“Shit, how are ya making me so horny right now…?” Mondo muttered, mostly to himself, as he unzipped Kiyotaka’s skirt, sliding both that and his thong off along with the stockings too. The boy lay back on his bed with a heavy pant, unable voice his reply because of the immense need he felt for Mondo in that moment. Mondo then, after throwing the clothing items off the bed, began to unzip his trousers, doing it antagonizing slow as he caught the other watching with interest.

“T-tease…” Kiyotaka mumbled, his eyes unashamedly glued to Mondo’s crotch, waiting for the reveal. To save time, he pulled the rest of what he was wearing off completely together, throwing them away with the rest of the clothing and leaving him completely naked. Kiyotaka licked his lips in anticipation; in his line of work he’d seen a lot of different cocks, but none had caused him to feel more turned on by merely looking at it. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he realised he was thinking this, although he thankfully didn’t have long to ponder upon it as he noticed Mondo getting up to rummage around his bedside drawer.

“Mondo… What are you-” He began to ask, only to stop himself midsentence as he watched Mondo tear open a condom packet. The flush over his cheeks grew as he realised he’d completely forgotten about that little rule (as well as it being a common decency). Mondo didn’t seem to notice this though, or he did but didn’t care in the slightest, as he ignored him and pulled it on over his cock.

After coating it with a sufficient amount of lube from a bottle he also had stashed away in there, he then climbed back onto his bed, moving so that he lay between Kiyotaka’s legs again, his dick pressing up against the other boy’s spread arse. Kiyotaka let out another whimper at the contact, finding himself thrusting up against the other in a desperate need for contact. This action caused them both to let out pleasant groans as Kiyotaka’s erect cock rubbed against the sensitive area around Mondo’s lower stomach.

“Fuck… Again…” Mondo ordered, although instead of waiting he was the one to initiate the move, grinding his own cock against his arse teasingly whilst feeling the other boy’s cock against him again.

“Mondo I… I want you inside me…” Kiyotaka gasped out, rolling his head to one side and shutting his eyes tight. As it was, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to stand much more of this and would cum before Mondo even had the chance to enter him. Mondo smirked at the request and obliged, reaching down between them in order to guide himself perfectly inside the other.

It surprised him how tight it was compared to a girl, although in saying that, he had never done anal before which was why he was surprised at the difference. He doubted that he’d be thinking this if he’d done it with another girl but quickly shook that from his mind as it wasn’t doing anything for him. What _was_ doing something for him though was the boy currently surrounding his dick and making the most delicious noises he’d ever heard. He wouldn’t have even thought the other boy was capable of such wanton sounds before tonight.

“Oh god, Mondo…” Kiyotaka moaned, biting his bottom lip to try and stop himself from sounding too vulgar in front of the other. It didn’t work though.

“Fuck, Kiyo…” Mondo responded once he was fully seated inside. Kiyotaka’s hole burned slightly at the penetration, figuring that Mondo hadn’t sufficiently prepared him enough. Although in this instance, Kiyotaka found that he didn’t care. Before, if a client hadn’t prepared him properly before fucking and it hadn’t been agreed upon before then he usually submitted a complaint to the company. This time was different though, as even though it wasn’t specifically agreed beforehand, he welcomed the slight pain, knowing that as soon as the other started moving it would be overtaken by pleasure.

After giving him a few moments to adjust, Mondo then began slowly rocking his hips against Kiyotaka. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and gasped, along with the slapping of skin against skin as Mondo thrust inside Kiyotaka. Both were lost in the throes of euphoric passion, and with regards to how enamoured they were with one another in that moment, it wasn’t long before they were both cuming.

Mondo was first, spilling his seed against the barriers of the condom as complete and total pleasure rocketed through him. As he was riding it out, Kiyotaka wasn’t too far behind, shouting Mondo’s name loudly in triumph as he shot his load mostly over his chest but with some also covering Mondo too.

As soon as Kiyotaka was finished, Mondo gave out a few final weak thrusts before coming to a stop and pulling out. He quickly pulled the condom off and tied it up before throwing it into a bin and flopping down onto the bed beside Kiyotaka. They both breathed in heavy pants as they lay enjoying their afterglows.

After a few moments, Mondo turned his head to look at the other boy and sent him a shut eyed wide grin. “I know ya prolly get this a lot but… Holy shit that was amazing!”

Kiyotaka blushed slightly but smiled back. “Th-thank you… I found it similar, which is a nice change,” he said, immediately breaking out into a full blush of embarrassment as he realised what he had just admitted. “I- I mean, um…”

“’S alright man, I’m not gonna deck ya or anything. Relax,” he said, having an inner debate with himself for a few seconds before he leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss again. He knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea to show this much affection, but right now he didn’t particularly care. Neither did the other, judging by his reaction, which was to grab at Mondo’s face to hold him there and lazily kiss him back. Neither had the energy in that moment for anything rougher, but both found they enjoyed in nonetheless.

When they eventually pulled apart Kiyotaka, much to his further embarrassment, found himself yawning, then looked back at Mondo with wide, but slightly dewy eyes from the action. Mondo chuckled at the image before reaching down and pulling the covers up over them, not caring for the mess they’d made already. He briefly leant over Kiyotaka to hit the lamp switch on his bedside table, before lying back down on his back with his arms bend up underneath his head.

“Goodnight, Mondo…” Kiyotaka said quietly as he curled against his side, relishing in the warmth from both the blanket and Mondo beside him. Mondo smiled and mumbled the term back before shutting his eyes and also enjoying the heat from the warm body next to him.

As the biker lay there, he couldn’t help but think to himself that he could get used to this. After their activities just now, he was beginning to see the hall monitor in a completely new light. He was now very much certain that he liked men more than women, or at least, Kiyotaka more than any woman he’d been with before. ‘ _Would be nice to do this again sometime…_ ’ He thought to himself, also idly wondering if Kiyotaka felt the same.

“Hey, Kiyotaka…” He began, but the other was already asleep somehow. Mondo watched for a few seconds at his soft, peaceful expression as he snuggled up against his chest, breathing lightly. He looked cute. Smiling at the boy next to him, Mondo then lay back and shut his eyes in an attempt at slipping into peaceful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating to a schedule (I did have one but it went out the window... I blame work giving me four late shifts in a row XD) Next one will be up... Sometime... perhaps in a week or two... Idk. Anywho, ta for reading this far :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I planned to have a steady updating schedule with this story but that went out the window.  
> So did the plan to draw stuff for each chapter XD I know there's definitely one part I'm gonna draw and thats in chapter 11, maybe something in 12 too... We'll see. Anyway, enjoy chapter four :D

Kiyotaka was the first to wake up the next morning. It was hard wired into him to wake up every day at 4am sharp, no matter how late he slept the night before, or how tired he had been. His eyes began to flutter open only to shut again quickly as he was assaulted by a brightness he wasn’t anticipating. He lifted a hand up to shield his eyes before attempting to open them once more, giving them a few seconds to adjust properly before his hand could be taken away.

As his eyes opened again he noticed they stung a bit and groaned internally as he realised he’d forgotten to take out his contacts. Usually he was more diligent than this, and chided himself for falling asleep while wearing them.

After sitting up and fumbling about blindly in his eyes for a few seconds in order to remove them, he then took a look at his surroundings and frowned for a few seconds before the events of last night came flooding back to him. _He’d slept with Oowada Mondo_. His head quickly whipped around to the side and came across the image of said boy sleeping deeply next to him. So deep in fact, that he didn’t seem to be woken by his loud snores, and he was surprised that he only just noticed this fact.

Although the noises were grating, he couldn’t help but think that the other looked cute when he was asleep. His usual glower was missing, being replaced with a look of complete innocence which was a refreshing change. He also noted with a quiet chuckle that the other was drooling ever so slightly in his sleep.

‘ _If only I could take a picture…’_ He thought to himself with a sly grin as he carefully slipped out from under the covers and retrieved his clothes from the floor. ‘ _He would probably kill me if he found out though.’_ As he picked them up, his happy exterior turned to a slightly peeved one as he noted the wrinkles on his clothing from where Mondo had carelessly chucked them on the floor.

Letting out a light sigh, he pulled them on quickly and then slipped out of the room, casting a last glance towards the sleeping other with a smile before shutting the door behind him.

As he walked down the corridor towards the front door, he realised with a small groan that he’d broken not one but _two_ of the companies rules last night by sleeping round the client’s home and not issuing a report so that the company could make sure the transaction was good to go on both ends before his payment. He’d done the latter once or twice before by mistake, although because he was fairly new to the trade they didn’t care if he missed it on the odd occasion- as long as the report came through eventually, after all, he wouldn’t be paid otherwise. The former reason would be less forgivable if he had another client booked after Mondo that night, although he was lucky enough that his classmate had been the final client of the night. If he hadn’t been, then he would have been in serious trouble.

There was also a matter of personal feelings on the matter; his job required not such strings to be there, or if there were then they weren’t allowed to interfere with the job. Although he had enjoyed last night more than anything he’d done before, he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it or take it further. It was a one night stand, and he hoped that Mondo would see it that way too.

As he pulled on his coat, he briefly considered if he should leave a note to explain this, but ultimately decided against it. Hopefully with him being gone and leaving no note, this would get the message across to Mondo that nothing more could happen between them if he wanted that. Not that Kiyotaka was expecting him to, after all he was just an escort that the other boy had ordered and the two hadn’t even been friends beforehand.

He shook his head quickly at those thoughts, glancing in the mirror to check his appearance before leaving. It would do him no favours to think like that.

His face broke out in a deep blush as he noticed a new, rather high up hickey that Mondo had left for him. ‘ _Son of a biscuit eater…_ ’ He thought as he held up a hand to cover the offending mark. Although he was cursing the other for leaving it in such an awkward place, he couldn’t help but feel a little pleased that Mondo had marked him in such a way, almost as if trying to claim his as his own-

He snapped out of his delirious trail of thoughts once more and quickly shook his head before leaving the house, unaware that he was being watched by a certain someone from down the corridor.

-Page break-

When Mondo woke up a few hours later, the first words out of his mouth were, “That sneaky bastard…” He sat up and glared at the empty spot on the bed next to him, the sinking feeling of disappointment sitting in his stomach as he also realised the space was cold, meaning the other had left some time ago.

Deep down, he knew somehow that the other wouldn’t be there when he woke up. If it weren’t for the obvious cum stains on his sheets and evidence in the bin of the condom and a pair of discarded contacts, he would have thought it was a dream. A really fucked up but also mind-bendingly amazing dream. He shook his head quickly; no, it probably wasn’t a good idea to reminisce on last night fondly. The fact that Kiyotaka was gone without so much as even a goodbye made the other boy just wanted to forget this ever happened. It was understandable, but it didn’t make it any easier to accept.

Mondo frowned in confusion at himself as he thought these things. Did the other really mean so much to him that he would continue to think about him now? Surely not. He barely even knew the hall monitor, let alone found him attractive before. The only connections they had now were being classmates, and that Kiyotaka was the first man Mondo had ever slept with.

Lifting a hand up to ruffle his unruly bed hair into something vaguely stylish, he stood up and began dressing himself before leaving in search for food. What he wasn’t expecting was not only for his brother to be in the house, but also sitting at the breakfast table grinning creepily at him as he entered. It was suspicious.

“Mornin’. Didn’t expect you back this early.” He grumbled as he walked straight past him, ignoring the look, and headed towards the fridge.

“Morning.” Daiya replied slyly, his tone hinted that he was clearly up to something. “I came back last night actually; trip didn’t really go as planned. Did you have fun?”

Mondo paused and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You what?”

Daiya recoiled back in fake shock, holding a hand over his heart. “What d’ya mean ‘you what’? Can’t I say good morning to my little bro and ask him how his night without me was?” He pouted. “You’re cold man.”

“… You know something don’t’cha? I don’t like that look on your face.”

He laughed and held his hands up in surrender. “Guilty. I admit, I did overhear some interesting sounds coming from your room last night. You get some?”

Mondo’s cheeks lit up in a blush as he felt his stomach drop in dread. “Y-yeah, I did.” He replied nervously. This caused Daiya to laugh again, then walk over and smack him on the back.

“Why so nervous, man? A fucks a fuck. I know you ain’t no virgin.”

“Yeah…” Mondo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. At this point he was unsure if Daiya knew he’d slept with a man or not. Thinking back to last night, Kiyotaka had sounded a little girly; he was quite a feminine guy in the sheets, so he may have thought he was banging a girl… Although from his next words, he knew that wasn’t true.

“Well, you may not be a virgin, but as far as I’m aware that’s the first time I’d heard you being fucked.”

“WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! I WAS FUCKIN’ HIM!” Mondo shouted angrily, realizing only moments later that he had been bated. “I mean, uh…”

“I knew it.” He sent Mondo a shit eating grin. “And none other than the hall monitor of Hope’s Peak… Don’t give me that look, I’ve seen him before, I know who he is. Good god Mondo, you didn’t force him did you? Such a pure, innocent soul such as that?”

“What the fuck, were you watching us?!” Mondo growled, bawling up his fist and seething whilst also blushing really hard. It was quite an image. Daiya laughed at this reaction and shook his head with a shrug.

“No, ew, why would I want to watch that shit? First off, you’re my little bro. Secondly, I’m not the kind of guy to sit in a room and watch people fuck.”  

Mondo grimaced at the thought, still blushing, then frowned in confusion before asking, “Wait, so if you didn’t see us, how’d you know it was him?”

“I saw him duck out of here in the early hours. Couldn’t sleep, went to get some water and saw him in the hallway checking himself in the mirror before leaving…” He paused, and then turned his head to Mondo questioningly. “Did you do something to his neck? I recall him reaching up and touching it with an angry expression on his face. He seemed kinda mad.”

“N-nothing I remember…” He lied, remembering the hickeys that he’d left. He hoped they were low enough to be covered by his uniform.

“Okay.” Daiya said simply, before beginning to walk away as Mondo continued with his quest for breakfast. “Well anyway, I have work in an hour so I’ll leave you be for now… Have fun with your _boyfriend_ at school!” He grinned, ducking out of the way as Mondo chucked a tub of butter from the fridge in his direction.

-Page Break-

Mondo couldn’t understand why he was so nervous about going to school that day, let alone why he was bothering to turn up _early_ for the first time ever. He refused to acknowledge the fact that it was so he could see the hall monitor and maybe impress him with his punctuality.

He thought he would find the other boy strolling the halls as usual, telling people off for running and correcting uniforms, but he was nowhere to be found. For a brief moment he thought the other was skipping school so he wouldn’t have to face him, but even Kiyotaka wouldn’t do such a thing. He always comes to school even when he’s sick; Mondo shuddered as he remembered a time when the other had a horrendous cold, and he was the one who had to carry him to the nurse’s office when he’d passed out in class.

As he turned the corner to walk into his classroom, his gaze was immediately drawn to the very boy he’d been searching for sitting at his desk, nose deep in a textbook. A quick glance around the room told him there were about six others who were the usual sort to be there earlier than the rest, including the likes of Chihiro and Makoto who were standing very close to Kiyotaka’s desk. This, unfortunately, meant that it wasn’t going to be as easy for Mondo to talk to the other without raising too much suspicion.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he aimed to walk straight past Kiyotaka’s desk towards his own, ignoring him for now. Maybe he could sneak the other a note somehow to let him know they needed to talk later in private…  

As he passed the other boy’s desk he happened to glance down at him, and noticed something which made him stop. His eyes narrowed as he sent the hall monitor a confused expression and pointed.

“Didn’t know you needed glasses?”

Kiyotaka jumped at his words, seemingly not noticing his approach or presence at all. His cheeks tinted pink as he glared up at Mondo who initially smirked at little at his startled reaction. Mondo too found himself blushing slightly as the other boy looked up at him, but the flushed states of them both went ignored by the other.

“Yes. I usually wear clear contacts.” Kiyotaka replied simply, not offering any further information before returning to his book. Mondo’s eye twitched in annoyance as he was flat out ignored and considered briefly calling him out on it but ultimately decided against it. Everyone else be damned, now was probably the only chance he would have to let the other know he needed to speak with him later.

He reached behind his head and rubbed the back nervously. “Listen, about last night…”

“Forget about it.” Kiyotaka replied sharply, pushing the seat away from his desk and standing. He tried to walk past Mondo and away from this conversation but as the other moved to block his way he ended up bumping into him. “Please, move.”

“No, I was gonna say, I just wanna-” He started to say, but cut himself short as the other let out a low growl and pulled him down by the front of his shirt so that he could lower his voice without others overhearing.

“I said forget about it! It was one night, and now that we’ve both learned of the other’s deep secrets I think it’s best that you and I stay far away from each other.”

Mondo’s eyes widened in shock briefly, before narrowing as his face consorted into a pissed off snarl, grabbing the front of Kiyotaka’s blazer in response. “You don’t get to decide that, asshole. QUIT FUCKIN’ AROUND. I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YA LATER ABOUT-”

Before Mondo could continue, he was interrupted by Leon calling to him from the back of the classroom, “Yo, Mondo! What’s your beef with Ishimaru?”

He swivelled his head around to see Leon standing at the back of the classroom, sending him a confused but also slightly curious look. His cheeks tinted pink as he realised all eyes in the room were on them, as well as a few others peering curiously through the classroom doors. He opened his mouth but no words left him as he realised he’d just been about to blurt out something he would regret.

Looking back down at the prefect who was now looking up at his with eyes wide in shock, he noticed how scared the other looked at his near slip up. He quickly let go and took a step back muttering, “Doesn’t matter,” before brushing past him and walking towards his friend at the back.

Kiyotaka’s heart was beating like crazy in his chest as he stood there processing what just happened. Mondo had been so close there, his rage nearly voicing out loud his secret… But no, he didn’t. He said he wanted to ‘talk later’ which meant that he wasn’t going to mention the specifics just now, right? Kiyotaka looked over his shoulder at the other boy, who was now leaving the classroom with the ginger boy as everyone else returned to their own conversations and rooms, and let out a sigh. He didn’t know why he was making excuses for the other in his mind; he couldn’t know what the other was thinking, only what he wished he was thinking.

“Hey, Ishimaru-kun, are you okay?” Makoto asked, snapping Kiyotaka out of his trance and causing his blush to return. Turning back around, Kiyotaka saw Makoto and Chihiro standing before him, sending him looks of concern.

“A-ah, yes, thank you Naegi-kun. He merely startled me, that is all. Nothing to worry about.” He replied with a reassuring grin that seemed to work in convincing the other.  

“Okay then, that’s good. We’ll let you get back to studying then.” The brunette smiled back before walking away with the smaller male in tow. As soon as they had left, Kiyotaka quickly sat down and buried his nose in the textbook again, eager to just hide behind it for now and forget about the last few minutes entirely.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiya trolls again and Mondo uses text speak once more *My inner Ishimaru shudders*

For the rest of the day, Mondo and Kiyotaka went out of their ways to avoid each other like the plague. They were both too embarrassed by their own actions and wanted to try and forget their encounter that morning ever happened. Break and lunch were easy, but Mondo had a tougher time during their lessons because the positioning of their desks gave him a perfect view of the other from behind.

As soon as the day was over, the two shot up from their desks and rushed to leave the classroom first before the other could see them. Unfortunately, as they weren’t watching the other, they ended up meeting at the same door at the back of the classroom, awkwardly standing in front of the small gapway together. They both gestured for the other to go, standing there uncomfortably for a few seconds before Kiyotaka decided to exit first and speed-walked away down the corridor. Mondo stood outside the room watching him for a few seconds before he caught himself and shook his head.

‘ _The fuck am I doing_ …?’ He thought to himself. As he began to walk away, he stopped as he felt a hand slap against his back. He turned around on the spot with a glare that dropped as soon as he saw the SHSL baseball star behind him with the fortune teller in tow. Although he wasn’t particularly close to Yasuhiro, Mondo tolerated him for Leon’s sake as the two of them were quite close. He wasn’t too bad, unless he was trying to force some crappy prediction onto him, then he tended to ignore him.

“You’re spacing, man. Come on, let’s blow this joint!” Leon said as he passed the other, sending the biker a cheeky grin. Mondo rolled his eyes but followed the other two anyway, wanting nothing more than to just go home and forget all about his awkward day.

-Page Break-

Daiya didn’t make that idea any easy on him. From the moment he was back from work, he was following the other around their apartment constantly teasing him about what had happened the night before. Mondo knew that he didn’t mean anything by it; he was just being a typical older brother. It was still annoying though.

He eventually escaped to the privacy of his room, shutting and bolting the door behind him in an attempt to keep the other out. While it was a foolproof method, it unfortunately couldn’t stop him from getting out one last remark before he left him alone.

“Skyping with your boyfriend in privacy, are we? Don’t send him any nudes, okay bro? If you break up, he could use them for blackmail!”

“Daiya, I swear to FUCK if you call him my boyfriend ONE MORE TIME-”

“You know you want him to be!” Was the last thing he heard before Daiya decided Mondo’d had enough teasing for now and walked away from his room. He smirked as he heard the telltale thud of a pillow hitting the door from the inside and let out an amused chuckle before disappearing completely.

Mondo stood enraged for a few moments, hunched over from the throw as he shot the door a glare. He sighed and stood up straight, shaking his head before throwing himself down onto his bed and lay there reflecting on the day. The look on Kiyotaka’s face before he walked away still haunted him. It was similar to how the other looked when he realised it was Mondo who had booked him the night before. He hated it. The prefect usually looked so strong and yet when it came to the matter of his secret, it was if he became someone else entirely. No joke intended.  

Rolling over onto his side, Mondo was hit with a faint smell of the other boy that lingered on the pillow he’d spelt on. His nose crinkled at the scent, but regardless he shut his eyes and didn’t move from the new position. He must use a really strong smelling shampoo; although it wasn’t as if Mondo minded the smell. He kind of liked it...

At that thought he quickly sat up and shot a startled glare down at the floor before him. ‘ _What the fuck…’_ were the only words in his mind then, repeating a few times until he shook his head and came back to his senses. ‘ _Do I actually have a thing for him? Fuck…_ ’ he thought as he bent over to pick his laptop up off the floor and switched it on. ‘ _Gotta stop thinking about him… Maybe I’ll see if anyone’s online._ ’

As soon as the computer was set up, he opened the web browser and went straight to Facebook. ‘ _Oh good, the weenie is online. Maybe I can tease him a bit to take my mind off things…_ ’

He was about to open the chat with Leon to see what he was up to, when he noticed that Kiyotaka was online and immediately let out a sigh. Just as he was hoping to forget about the other momentarily, here he was pushing his way in again, albeit unintentionally. His presence online was quite strange though. He wasn’t usually one to use these things, only really having an account so that he could ‘keep abreast’ of everything that was happening. Or at least, that’s how he phrased it. Mondo assumed that it was Chihiro who had convinced him to make one, or perhaps even made one for him without consent.

Snapping out of the trail of thoughts, he quickly clicked on the other’s name and began typing a message, hoping to catch him before he logged off. He thought now was as good a time than any to apologise for earlier, and maybe even talk about what he’d been wanting to as well.  

As soon as the message had sent, he immediately winced and waited for the shit storm to begin. He’d typed so fast he’d ended up misspelling practically everything.

**Mondo O: Yo m sorty bout earloer man, I shoudldnt have fone tahu9e**

The few seconds he had to wait before seeing the other type a reply seemed the longest in his life as he nervously awaited the other’s reply.

**Kiyotaka I: Was that an attempt at an apology?**

Mondo grimaced again before typing a reply, slower this time so it wasn’t misspelt.

**Mondo O: Yeah, typed 2 fast lol. M sorry bout how I acted earlier.**

**Mondo O: I was a dick.**

**Mondo O: Just wanted 2 ask 2 talk 2 u in private later on**

**Mondo O: Tbf tho, u didn’t let me say it so I was kinda right 2 b a little pissed**

**Kiyotaka I: Apologies. I just didn’t want you blurting out my secret to our classmates. You nearly did…**

Mondo winced. If he’d found this out a few weeks back then there would have been nothing stopping him from blurting out the prefect’s secret, but since they had slept together the previous night, something had changed. Thinking back to their miniature fight before class, Mondo was almost certain he was trying his hardest to phrase things inconspicuously, so if anyone was to overhear they wouldn’t suspect anything. Even through his rage he was certain that he wouldn’t have said anything.

**Mondo O: I swear I wasn’t! I just wanted to say we needed to talk later in private about stuff.**

**Mondo O: Besides, I made a promise I wouldn’t tell any1. I promised you as a man, so you know I won’t break that promise ever. Even if u piss me off more than u ever have.**

**Kiyotaka I: Okay.**

The biker felt his eye twitch at the short, sharp response. He spent a few moments trying to think up a good response when he noticed the other was typing again.

**Kiyotaka I: I may have acted a little rudely as well. I am sorry for trying to ignore you.**

He smiled, thinking of a witty comeback instantly which he typed out in reply.

**Mondo O: May have?? ;) But nah, its cool.**

After that sent, the chat box between the two of them was quiet for a minute. It showed instantly that Kiyotaka had seen the message, although there was no sign of a response from him. He was sure the other would have had a response to that in some shape or form. Still wanting to talk to the other, he typed another message in an attempt to grab his attention again.

**Mondo O: So… We good?**

This time there was only a few seconds pause before the other began typing again.

**Kiyotaka I: Yes. I’m afraid I have to leave you now though; I have a client.**

**Kiyotaka I: I will see you tomorrow at school, Mondo.**

Mondo smiled at the fact Kiyotaka had referred to him by his first name, feeling a spark of warmth inside him at that, although it soon disappeared as he read over the message sent before that. His teeth gritted in annoyance, feeling something akin to jealousy as he typed out his reply.

**Mondo O: K, c ya Kiyo ;P**

It was then that Mondo remembered what he’d initially been wanting to talk to Kiyotaka about, thanks to his jealous reaction, and let out a swear before trying to quickly type out a message.

 **‘HEy wait a sec- we didn’t get 2 talk bout where we go from he-’** He began to type, but stopped as soon as he realised the other was offline, and the message would most likely go unseen. Kiyotaka hardly ever went online, at least to Mondo’s prior knowledge, so it was useless to send such a message now. Regardless, he rephrased it slightly and sent the following in its place,

**Mondo O: I know u wont c this til you log on again but I gotta know... Where does our relationship go from here?**

**Mondo O: Lemme know when you see this.**

He sat watching the sent messages for a few moments hopefully, thinking he’d see the other log back on and start typing a response, but deep down he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He let out a sigh and logged off himself, opening a new tab and began doing other things to truly distract him from the other boy.

Unbeknown to him, Kiyotaka _had_ seen the message as he logged back on quickly to check something on another chat. The boy froze as he read over it, feeling his heart sink at the question. After logging off and shutting down the computer, he pushed his chair away from the desk and curled himself up into a little ball. His face buried into his lap as he tried hard to hold back the tears which threatened to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOOooOoOOoh mini cliffhanger D: :D
> 
> See you next chapter, thanks once again for reading :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SINNING  
> Also a sort of cliffhanger but not quite as bad as the last one... Kind of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin warning, for person who requested it.
> 
> Let’s play a game called spot the Iron Man quote XD

“Mondo, you’re such an ice hole!”

Mondo blinked in surprise, staring down with a raised eyebrow at the boy standing at his doorstep. “You what?”

“I said-” Kiyotaka spoke again, pushing past Mondo into the privacy of his apartment before spinning around on the spot to face him and continuing. “You’re an ice hole.”

“… Do ya mean ‘arsehole’?”

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” The other shouted in reply, his face extremely red and his expression livid. And Mondo had a pretty good idea why. The brown overcoat the other was wearing stayed firmly shut as Mondo’s eyes drifted curiously down towards it, and was even tightened around his body when he noticed the other looking. “Why on earth would you even _think_ to request me again? Is it not awkward enough between us already?!”

“Well, I…” Mondo began, glancing away as he felt his cheeks heat up a little. It was true that the past week had been extremely awkward for them. They hadn’t talked since the message Mondo had left for the other, despite the fact that Mondo saw the other had seen it, and Kiyotaka had actively gone out of his way to avoid the other at school. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d seen the other sneaking him curious glances on occasion, then glancing away in embarrassment as he was caught, Mondo would have thought he was upset with him. Thanks to his actions though, this clearly wasn’t the case.

He had decided that the only way he would get to talk to the other was by booking him again, therefore giving him no option but to directly come to him. A small part of him was also hoping to get sex out of it again, which is why he thought to put in really embarrassing specifics. These were also put on the form as revenge for the other having ignored him. “I needed to talk to ya, and I also wanted to see how this was supposed to be done…”

“‘Supposed to be done’?” Kiyotaka echoed, placing hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow. “What the heck is that supposed to mean?”

“I wanna get the proper ‘escort experience’. Last time it was ruined by the fact that you’re you and I’m me, wait, I mean, s’not like I found it being you a problem, it’s just that it kinda interrupted things last time, like at the start so, uh…” He rambled, feeling the heat in his face grow stronger. “C’mon then… I paid ya to do this so show me how these things are supposed to go.”

The blush deepened in Kiyotaka’s face too as he let out a small sigh. “You’re right, you did. I apologise…”

“S’alright.” Mondo shrugged, then folded his arms and stared expectantly down at the other. “So, if you’re ready then… Start, I guess?”

Kiyotaka seemed lost in thought for a few seconds before he nodded shyly and spoke. “G-good evening, Sato-san. My name is Ishida Takahiro,” he said with a deep bow. Mondo let out a snort which caused the other to shoot back up with a glare aimed at his face.

“If you won’t take this seriously, then neither will I-” he began, taking a step towards the door as if to leave, but ended up bumping into Mondo as he moved to block his way.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Carry on.” Mondo said with a guilty grin. Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes briefly before shaking his head and taking a step back.

“As I was _saying,_ ” he said pointedly, beginning to undo the buttons on his coat as he continued. “My name is Ishida Takahiro and I’ll be your escort this evening. Before we get started, I just need to go over your specifics really quickly and talk boundaries so that nothing goes wrong, and that you receive the most out of our time together today.”

“Do ya rehearse that much?” Mondo couldn’t help but quip.

“Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime,” Kiyotaka replied, almost too quickly, as if that was also a phrase he practiced as well. It sounded kind of familiar, like it was a quote from something. Before Mondo had a chance to question him on his however, Kiyotaka continued to speak. “The requested items of dress are what I came in today, but I will be keeping the coat on until the formalities are out of the way so that there are no distractions… First question, how would you like me to address you this evening?”

“Come again?” Mondo asked with a frown.

“When we get to the bedroom, or other specified location, what would you like me to refer to you as?”

“Mondo…?” He replied, speaking as if the answer was obvious. To his surprise, Kiyotaka let out a sigh at this and explained it to him.

“Some customers prefer I call them special terms such as ‘master’ or ‘senpai’. I’ve even had one who asked me to call him ‘daddy’ which was… a less than pleasant experience, although he tipped well afterwards.” Kiyotaka stopped after realising he’d possibly given too much information there and let the blush return to his cheeks. “Regardless, I shall honour your wish to be called by your given name. Unless you now wish to change it?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, no. No, I’m good.” Mondo said after a small pause. After feeling annoyed for a brief seconds as Kiyotaka’s other client’s were mentioned, he considered the question put forth to him, but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t think it was wise to have the other refer to him any other way… At least, not now.

“Perfect!” The other replied, then took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and began to read through it. It contained the rules and regulations of the website, going over everything in order to make sure the client was aware of it all. It didn’t take too long as there weren’t many that applied to Mondo given that A) he personally knew Kiyotaka, and B) he hadn’t specified the use of certain items.

Once that was done Kiyotaka asked if Mondo had any further questions, of which he hadn’t, before slowly beginning to unbutton his coat. The blushing deepened and his fingers looked like they were shaking a little which caused Mondo to question his resolve.

“Are you this nervous with all your clients?” He asked, pointing at his hands in concern.

“My apologies, no… Usually I am quite calm and collected.” Kiyotaka replied, his hand pausing on the last button as he avoided Mondo’s questioning gaze.

“Then why now? What’s so different ‘bout me?”

“…It’s _because_ it’s you…” He admitted after a small pause, making Mondo’s eyes widened in surprise. The way he had said it make it sound as if he was insinuating it was more than just the fact he knew him personally.

“Kiyo… I-uahh!” He started to say but was cut off as the coat Kiyotaka had previously been wearing hit him in the face.

“Don’t,” was the only reply he heard before the sounds of heavy boots tapping away down the hallway towards his room reached his ears. “Shall we then?”

As soon as Mondo pulled the coat off his face, his jaw dropped at the sight that awaited him: Kiyotaka walking seductively down the corridor wearing nothing but his requested outfit.

This time the chosen garment was significantly less cloth than last time, and a lot more leather. He still wore his knee-high boots, which Mondo would have thought were surgically attached to him had they not been removed the previous time, as well as a pair of tight leather boxer shorts and a rather kinky body harness. The sight of the other boy walking away from him wearing nothing but this did wonders for Mondo’s libido, making him want nothing more than to run his hands over the pale skin that was now revealed to him. In their encounter before, he hadn’t had much of a chance to take in the site of the other without several layers of clothing

As he reached the bedroom door, Kiyotaka turned and stared expectantly at Mondo. “Are you coming, Mondo?”

“Oh _fuck_ yes!”

-Page Break-

"Oh god, that feels- _Mondo_!" Kiyotaka cried out, grinning and shutting his eyes blissfully. Never before had he been intruded in such a way, but he was far from complaining. No matter how dirty and weird it felt to have Mondo inside him like this, it felt too damn good to get the other to stop.

The biker hummed against him, sending delicious vibrations throughout his body. Kiyotaka felt his toes curl in his boots against the foreign feeling. He'd never been rimmed before, but he was starting to like it. Maybe it was something to suggest in future endeavours. He moaned wantonly at the feeling, squirming a little from the excited pleasure coursing through him.

Breaching the hole with the rest of his tongue, Mondo began to slowly move in and out, applying pressure as he'd done before. He held Kiyotaka's hips to stabilise him as he worked.

Kiyotaka made a noise which was a cross between a whine of arousal and a moan of pleasure; a sound which went straight to Mondo’s cock, prompting him to work a little faster. "Mondo!" The prefect moaned out at the feeling, gasping a little at the excited shiver that ran down his spine. "More."

Mondo paused his ministrations briefly as he considered how to achieve this, before grinning to the best of ability in his current position and pushed a single digit inside him along with his tongue.

With this new addition in mind, a mixture of delicious moans and gasps, escaped his lips. Sentences comprised of either ‘swears’, Mondo's name, or 'oh my god that feels so good' were also mixed in with these. Although Mondo’s tongue was starting to hurt, he didn’t want to stop the string of noises the other was making. He was enjoying them too much.

He pushed in another finger, removing his tongue to rest it momentarily as he continued fingering the other. Pulling back up so that he was kneeling, he now had a perfect view of the effects from his touches. Kiyotaka’s head was rolled to one side, back arching in pleasure as he pushed back against Mondo’s fingers in an attempt to get him deeper. His cock was strained up in high salute, looking as if it was about ready to release at any given minute.

Mondo bit his lip in anticipation as he watched on, reaching down with his free hand to palm his own erection simultaneously. It was then that Kiyotaka thought to look down at him through eyes half lidded in pleasure and saw this, which was the final push that made him cum with a nonsensical cry.

“Fuck…” He breathed out while coming down from his high, surprising Mondo immensely. He pulled his fingers out and crawled up over him so that they were face to face.

“Shit, Kiyo… Ya actually swore,” he said with a sly grin. Kiyotaka blinked in response a few times before he processed Mondo’s words and lit up in a blush.

“I-I-I…. Oh lord, I did, didn’t I?” His hands lifted up in an attempt to hide his face from the other. “I apologise… How vulgar of me…”

“Compared to the noises you were makin’ before? That was nothing, Kiyo. Was kinda hot actually.” Mondo replied with a chuckle, pulling his hands away and pressing a brief kiss to his lips. Kiyotaka pouted, still continuing to blush, as he then muttered a quick ‘oh be quiet’ before pulling the other down onto him again.

As their kissing became heated, the two rolled over so that Kiyotaka was now lying on top of the other. Kiyotaka’s arms had wrapped around Mondo’s neck, holding on tight so that their bodies remained flush together during the transition. Mondo’s own hands, which had previously been on Kiyotaka waist, now lowered so that he could squeeze the prefect’s cheeks playfully. This caused the other to gasp slightly against his mouth, and he was unable to control an impromptu grind against him.

“Fuck… Do ‘at again,” Mondo murmured against his lips, caressing the soft skin once more and receiving the action again. As they were laying almost perfectly on one another, this caused their cocks to brush up against each other, creating a glorious friction.

Kiyotaka whimpered and tried his best to grind back down against Mondo’s hardened appendage, liking the feeling it gave in contact to his own, but just ended up awkwardly humping him instead. It was harder from his position as didn’t have much room to move. He shifted slightly so that he was straddling him, putting his body in a better and more comfortable position to be able to continue in. "Mondo...!" he gasped as the movements started up again.

“Kiyo…” Mondo moaned back, soon feeling so close to his orgasm that he needed to release or he might explode. His hands gripped hard against the other boy’s body, using that as leverage for thrusts and grinds of his own. He gasped as he felt the other’s lips connect to his own, eyes widening briefly before he shut them and kissed back.

Lips slammed messily against each other as the two continued to move their bodies together, aiming to get as close as they could to feed the desire within them.

"I’m close- Kiyo- I'm going to-" Mondo started to say between kisses, but then cut himself short as he came hard between their bodies. Stars appeared in front of his eyes as his seed left him, shouting the other boy's name loudly once more before he was done.

As he came, Kiyotaka had pulled back in order to watch the moment the other came undone, finding his expression fascinating to watch. He’d watched a fair few men cum in his line of work, but none of them seemed so intriguing to watch, unlike Mondo. He looked so pure, overcome by the complete ecstasy that Kiyotaka had just given him. It sent butterflies of excitement throughout him.

“C’mere.” Mondo muttered after a few seconds lost in his afterglow, pulling Kiyotaka down towards him with a yelp from the other. They kissed for several moments before Kiyotaka pulled away and sat up, still straddling Mondo’s stomach. He glanced quickly over at the digital clock on his bedside table before speaking.

“Mondo, I… I feel really dirty. I know our time’s almost up and I’m not supposed to stay after my paid hours but… Would it be okay to use your shower quickly?” He asked. Mondo blinked in surprise for a few moments before replying.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He sat up as Kiyotaka got off him and moved to the edge of the bed. “Could I… I mean, would it be okay if I, y’know, joined you?”

Kiyotaka’s face lit up in a blush again, as if he thought the act of showering naked together was somehow more scandalous than anything they had previously been doing. “I would rather shower alone if it’s all the same to you. No offense, it’s just a personal habit. I don’t want to get… distracted.”

“Oh, fair enough. Okay then.” Mondo glanced away, embarrassed that he presumed it would be an okay move. Thinking about it now, it did seem like a rather couple-y thing to do. “I’ll show you where it is.”

“Thank you.” Kiyotaka smiled, then got up and followed Mondo out of the room and down the hallway.

-Page break-

After Kiyotaka had used the shower, he had asked if he could borrow a shirt from the other, not particularly wanting to get back in the harness again but being okay in just the shorts alongside it. He said he would wash it and have it returned to the other first thing tomorrow at school, but Mondo had refused saying that he could just keep it. It was only a cheap thing he’d picked up at a bargain sale, so it wasn’t as if he’d miss it.

Mondo decided to have a quick shower of his own then. He half expected the other to have sneaked out while he was cleaning up, but was most surprised to see the other lying on top of his bed when he returned and reading one of his textbooks. The prefect jumped when he saw the other enter and apologised profusely for going through his things and borrowing it while he waited. Mondo laughed at this and shook his head, telling him that he didn’t really care.

“Do you wanna stay again?” Mondo asked him then, moving to sit next to him on the bed with a curious gaze. “You’re more than welcome too. Bed’s big enough to fit us both.” He grinned nervously. Unfortunately his hopes were dashed though, as Kiyotaka shook his head with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, but I really should be leaving soon. I’ve no more clients tonight, but I do want to get in a decent amount of sleep before school tomorrow…” His cheeks began to burn slightly. “Thank you though.”

“Right, yeah, okay…” He replied as he watched the other stand up, then beginning to collect his things together and pull his boots back on.

Seeing as the other was on his way out, Mondo figured that this was the best chance he’d get to ask the other about where they were going to go from here. “So, Kiyo, I was thinkin’… I dunno if you’ve actually seen the message I sent you the other day but we need to talk about our relationship.” He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “See, after these two nights together, something changed between us and I-”

He was cut short as he heard a loud smack, and twisted his head around to see Kiyotaka lying face down on the floor, unmoving.

“Hey, are you okay, Kiyo? … Kiyo?!” Mondo frowned in concern, rushing over to the slumped over form of the other boy. Quickly turning him over, his eyes darted all over the other’s body checking to see if he could immediately identify what was wrong. His initial panic only lasted a few seconds though, as when he noticed the other boy had merely fallen asleep, he let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck man… Nearly gave me a freakin’ heart attack there.”

He reached down to lovingly brush a piece of hair out of the other boy’s face before he carefully slipped his arms underneath him and carried him to the bed. He took off the single boot the other had began to pull back on only moments ago and placed it by the other before turning out the lights and joining him laying there.

“Seriously man, we ever gonna have this talk?” He shook his head and carefully reached down to pull a blanket over them. “You better be here when I wake up this time....”

He quickly leaned over and placed a small kiss on his forehead before laying back and attempting sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person reading this who mentioned this fic in the comments of my friend's MMD video. I'm not well atm, and you really made my day :')


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up with drawing art for now XD maybe after the story is over I'll come back and add art...

Unsurprisingly, Mondo was alone again as he woke up the next morning. This time he didn’t make so much of a big deal out of it as he had done before. He simply let out a deep sigh before stretching and going about his morning business.

He was a little worried about the other’s health, but figured that if wasn’t there then that means he’d woken up early and left again. If he wasn’t at school from having passed out somewhere on the way home, _then_ he would go into a full-on panic.

Thankfully Daiya wasn’t anywhere around the house that day- having been out on a business trip the past two days and not due to return until later on. Although the house felt a little lonely without him there, Mondo was at least glad he didn’t have to put up with the other’s playful teasing as he ate breakfast and reminisced about the previous night. It was nice to have a moment of peace to himself.

After the first time he was uncertain, but now he was sure that he had feelings for Kiyotaka. It wasn’t just the sex, as great as that was, he genuinely found himself wanting to spend time with the other. He found the other boy cute, no, attractive. _Very_ attractive. He could see how he was doing so well in the current business.

As soon as he thought that, his mood turned sour. As great as his time was with Kiyotaka, he had to remind himself that he’d _paid_ for that, and that the other was an _escort_. He didn’t want to think about all the other men Kiyotaka had undoubtedly been with, but he couldn’t help it. He hated it. He wanted Kiyotaka all to himself… Although if that happened, his family would fall into a debt they could not handle and go into ruins. Mondo didn’t care what happened to his family, as he didn’t even know them, although he did care about Kiyotaka.

‘ _Maybe I can try getting him another job…_ ’ He thought as he cleared away his bowl and cup. ‘ _If I offer to help him find something else then maybe he can quit and I can have him all to my-_ ’

He paused upon that thought. No, that may not be the case. Although Kiyotaka certainly acted as if he liked him back, Mondo wasn’t a hundred percent sure it wasn’t acting. His emotions _could_ very well be to trick him into ordering him more so that he would have more money… Then again, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. The looks he’d been getting in class, and even what Kiyotaka had let slip the night before about him being the only one he got nervous around, gave him the uncertainty that perhaps he did care.

There was only one way to find out how the other felt: a full out confession. Mondo had never confessed love in his life, only having it done to him on occa-

Love…?

“Am I… in _love_ with him?” He asked out loud to no one in particular. A hand lifted to cover his mouth as he stepped away from the sink and began blushing heavily ‘ _Shit… I think I am…_ ’

It would explain a lot, and the more he thought about it, the better the idea to confess seemed. If he said no then he would just try his best to forget about him- maybe even order the supposed SHSL Escort and give him a try. On the other hand, if he said _yes_ …

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a small message, before stuffing it into his pockets and left for school, not caring that he was going in early again. He just wanted to see Kiyotaka.  

-Page Break-

As he arrived at the classroom, he found that only Kiyotaka and Chihiro were inside. A quick glance at his phone told him that class wasn’t due to start for another half hour at least, so while Kiyotaka’s presence wasn’t all that surprising, the small programmer’s was. The two sat in their respective seats, engaging in a friendly conversation. What about, Mondo had no idea. He was too busy lost in thought as he watched the gentle smile on Kiyotaka’s face fondly.

He was standing there for about a minute before either of them noticed his presence. Kiyotaka’s gaze shifted over to where he stood and he found himself blushing slightly as he saw the other.

“G-good morning Mo- I mean, Oowada-kun.” He replied, wincing a little at the name slip up. Although it wasn’t as if Chihiro noticed anything amiss in that.

“Good morning, Oowada.” Chihiro echoed, sending the biker a warm smile. Mondo nodded to them in greeting as he took a nervous step inside the classroom. Now was the best time to give him the note; although he was talking to Chihiro, Mondo knew that the programmer was one of the least judgemental people around. And he was very good at hiding secrets, having kept his own hidden for a good semester or two at the start of their first year.

His fist tightened around the crumpled note as he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before he marched straight over to Kiyotaka’s desk and deposited the note. Kiyotaka eyed the ball of paper suspiciously for a few moments then looked up at the other in confusion.

 “Oowada, what’s this?” He asked suspiciously. Mondo purposely avoided his gaze as he replied.

“Read it and find out,” was all he said as he folded his arms, still standing nearby as if expecting the other to do it now, despite Chihiro’s presence. Kiyotaka’s eyebrow rose as he cautiously picked it up and read it.

  * **_Meet me on the roof at lunch. Come alone. We need to talk. – M_**



“Mondo, why do you…” Kiyotaka started to say, his face lighting up in a blush as he thought about what the other might be implying. His heart rate began to pick up slightly in a panic as he thought Mondo might let slip his secret. Thankfully for him though, the other didn’t.

“Kiyo, just come, alright? I know what you’re thinking and no it’s nothing to do with that. This is about… something else…” His cheeks also tinted pink.

“Do I need to leave you guys alone for a minute?” Chihiro asked, his eyes darting questioningly between the two other boys. Watching the exchange he felt a little like the third wheel somehow, despite the fact he knew they weren’t even remotely involved with each other like that. Mondo quickly shook his head and answered before Kiyotaka could respond.

“Nah, s’alright, Fujisaki. Just… don’t go spreading this about, yeah?”

“What are you-” He began to ask, but then stopped as he realised what was going on. His gaze shifted briefly to Kiyotaka before looking back up at Mondo, noting that both of them were blushing slightly. “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.”

Kiyotaka shot Chihiro a worried glance, still feeling slightly panicked about the chance of his secret being spread. He couldn’t have guessed it just from that, right? Mondo had said nothing of the sort that even remotely suggested it. Although he did think it strange that Chihiro could somehow guess what Mondo wanted to talk to him about without he, himself knowing.

Before he could question either on this though, they were all drawn to the back door of the classroom opening and turned to see Leon enter. As soon as he saw Mondo standing there, an eyebrow immediately raised.

“Seriously man, early again? What, you turning into a goody-two-shoes?”

“Fuck you. Daiya kicked me out early s’all.” Mondo replied, sending the baseball star a glare. “What about you? Why _you_ here so early?”

Leon shrugged. “Had to take my bro to his school as they start earlier than us. I was gonna wait it out somewhere else but then I saw your bike out front and thought I needed to investigate…” He briefly shot a glance down at Kiyotaka and Chihiro who were both watching the exchange in confusion. He waved a greeting then began walking out of the classroom, calling for Mondo to follow. “Anyway, enough about that, I wanna hear about your big date last night!”

Kiyotaka’s face lit up again in a flustered panic as he shot Mondo a warning glare. Mondo smirked and leant a little closer again so he could lower his voice.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him _everything_. He doesn’t know _my_ secret after all.” He whispered before walking away from the prefect’s desk.

“T-that’s not the point.” Kiyotaka replied, eyebrow twitching slightly as the corner of his mouth lifted in a forced smile, although before anything else could be said on the matter Mondo was walking out of the classroom leaving him and Chihiro alone.

No sooner had the biker left; Kiyotaka turned and slammed his face onto the desk with a load groan that made Chihiro chuckle.

“So, Mondo, huh? Didn’t see that one coming… What are you going to say to him?”

“About what?” Kiyotaka asked unsurely, lifting his head to send Chihiro a confused gaze. This caused the other to let out a giggle before he replied.

“Duh, he’s obviously going to ask you out,” he said. Kiyotaka’s jaw dropped.

“W-W-WHAT?! D-don’t be ridiculous, Fujisaki-kun, he can’t, I mean, he won’t, he doesn’t even… You think?” As he stumbled over his words, the blush slowly returned to his face. He hated how this was a recurring reaction when it came to Mondo. Before the two had started interacting intimately he’d never had a problem with it. Yet here he was now, a flushed mess all because of the other boy.  

“I _know_. Trust me, Ishimaru-san, a girl can tell these things.” Chihiro winked.

Kiyotaka frowned in confusion. “But… You’re a guy…?”

“Yes, but I lived long enough as a girl. I know how to think like one, and I can see the signs.”   
He briefly glanced at the doors as other people began to come through them and lowered his voice slightly. “Plus, he basically just admitted it. He wants to talk to you alone? _On the roof_? Told me not to tell anyone about the note? He couldn’t be more obvious if he tried.”

“R-right…” Kiyotaka replied slowly, staring down at the piece of crumpled paper in his hands. “And hey, don’t read other people’s notes. It’s rude.” Chihiro pouted slightly but apologised regardless.

“So…?” Chihiro prompted after letting the other boy mull the information over for a few seconds. “How are you going to respond?”

“I… do not know…” Kiyotaka shook his head. “I need to think about it… _If_ he is going to ask me, that is.”

Chihiro grinned before returning to their original conversation topic, respecting Kiyotaka’s wish to not talk about it. Although that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to pester him about it later after it had happened.

-Page Break-

As soon as lunch had begun, the two of them headed for the roof separately. Kiyotaka left second a few minutes after Mondo, ignoring the knowing looks he was receiving from Chihiro and the confused ones from Makoto sitting next to him.

When he reached the roof, he found Mondo standing near the edge, looking out over the rest of the city. His arms were crossed and his expression set in a nervous frown as he looked out over the horizon. The main school building was fairly high up, and offered quite a spectacular view. Although they were breaking several school rules by being up here, Kiyotaka found that on this occasion he didn’t care about it.

He walked up to stand beside the biker, making him jump slightly at his sudden presence as he’d been too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.

“Hello…” Kiyotaka began, avoiding his gaze and looking where Mondo had previously been.

“Hey.” Mondo replied with a small wave then returned to look at his previous line of sight. The two of them stayed like that for several awkward moments, neither really knowing what to say until Kiyotaka eventually broke it with a prompt.

 “So… What is it you wished to t-talk with me about?” He asked shyly, unable to stop the nervous stutter. Mondo bit his lip anxiously before turning to face the other once more and spoke.

“Okay, I’m just gonna give it to you straight.” He started, pausing for a few moments to gather his courage before he shut his eyes and blurted it all out. “I think I’m in love with you. You’re all that’s been on my mind ever since we first fucked; I just can’t stop thinking about you. That’s the real reason I requested you that second time- not cause I wanted to see how it was properly done, but because I wanted _you_. Since the first, it’s kind of been an eye opener for me. You’re not as crazy as I thought you first were, I mean, before this even happened.  You’re actually really cute. Hell, even your weird attitude towards work and shit is kinda impressive to me now. ‘Specially with everything else going on in your life. I really admire you… **”** He paused for breath.

“And I think we’d be good together- even though we’re kind of opposites, but that’s why it would work. You’re like the white to my black… And I’ve seen the way you keep looking at me, and the way which you responded to me in bed which makes me think that you might have a thing for me too, so… WOULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!” He finished with a bow, unable to stop himself from shouting it which caused a large blush to appear on both boys’ cheeks.

Mondo inwardly cursed himself for shouting; it was the reason why he was on a 10-game losing streak with girls. His nerves just got the better of him. When the other didn’t respond immediately, he opened his eyes and stood up straight, seeing him looking sorrowfully down at the ground. He looked as if he was about to start crying.

“Shit, Kiyo… Look I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything.” He cringed. “Sorry, just forget I said any-”

“No, it’s not that…” Kiyotaka sniffed. “I like you too, Mondo, but…”

Mondo’s heart skipped a beat. Kiyotaka liked him back?! So his intuition was right. He began to smile and took a step closer but then stopped and cocked his head questioningly. “But…?” He prompted, causing the other to retreat further into himself from shame.

“My job… I can’t have relationships. I have sex with two to three men a night; can you imagine what having a boyfriend would do to that? I wouldn’t be able to do it! I’d feel too guilty to him, and even if he was fine with it, I wouldn’t be…”

“So why not quit? I’m sure _you_ of all people could get a better job somewhere else. I remember you once said to the whole class you wanted to be Prime Minister one day, surely you know that your chances are being slimmed by your current job?”

“I KNOW THAT, BUT I CAN’T!” Kiyotaka shouted, his voice cracking under the strain. Mondo took a step back. He’d never heard the other like this. Not even on the night he confessed his family secret. “Don’t you think I’ve tried already? Nowhere wants me! My family name is already tainted, there’s not much I can do about that. But I need the money, my family needs it… I can’t… not until we’re out of the red zone…” At this point the tears were beginning to stream down his face. Mondo rushed forward and held the other in a tight embrace, stroking his head gently as he wept into his chest.

A pang of guilt hit him as he watched this happen. It wasn’t his intention to cause such despair in the other over the matter. He hated that it had to be this way; if it weren’t for Kiyotaka’s family problems then he would have said yes. Although on the other hand, if there were no problems, then Mondo would have never discovered that he was an escort either. Mondo hated how helpless he was on the matter. There was nothing he could say or do other than just hold the other in an attempt at comfort.

They stood like this for a few minutes, neither saying a word as Kiyotaka cried his feelings out, until the tears died down and he pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Mondo… I can’t go out with you… At least, not now… I would suggest being friends but I think that would be harder to cope with.” He turned his back and looked out towards the city again. “Would you mind giving me a minute alone? I… need to console myself before going back.”

Mondo wanted to protest. Every fibre of his being was itching to just grab the other, tell him he didn’t care, and kiss him like he would never let him go again. It hurt that the other didn’t even so much as look at him when he said that. But he didn’t.

After a few moments of inner turmoil, Mondo bowed his head in shame and began to walk away. “Fine… See you in class,” he said before disappearing through the door to the roof.

As soon as he was through it, he let out an angry shout and punched the wall of the staircase next to him. His fist went straight through the plaster and drew blood where sections dug into him, but in that moment he didn’t care. Rejection hurt, he knew that from his past endeavours, but this felt worse. It was a cruel twist of fate; the one person Mondo liked that actually liked him back was out of his reach. With a growl, he withdrew his hand and clenched it against his body as he made his way down the stairs and out of the school entirely, wanting to be nowhere near where the other boy was.

Meanwhile, Kiyotaka gripped tightly at the bars of the roof, trying desperately to hold back the tears once again. “I’m sorry… Mondo…” He repeated, even though the other boy was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read any of my other DR fics then you should know who Leon’s brother is, heheheh… Crossovers FTW XD
> 
> Thanks again for reading y'all :3 remember to leave comments; comment make the authors very happy ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a shocking first sentence. Some of you may need to sit down and console yourself for a minute... Don't worry it will all be fine, I promise... hehehe

The next day Kiyotaka decided to skip school.

It was something he’d never done before, and even though it needed to be done he still felt awful about it. He couldn’t face Mondo, not the day after he’d broken his heart, as well as his own.

After the two had parted ways on the rooftop the day before, the rest of that day had been awful. Kiyotaka had begrudgingly gone back to class, strategically entering just as the lesson was about to start so that Chihiro wouldn’t question him. He saw the other boy send him a questioning look, but thankfully nothing was said. Mondo didn’t even show up until halfway through the afternoon, worrying Kiyotaka immensely with the bandage that now covered his left fist, but he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t have the right to. He’d seen the hole in the wall as he left the rooftop, and could only surmise that the damage was from that.  

Losing one day wouldn’t hurt him. He was top of the class, and his job aside, most of his spare time was spent studying, so it wasn’t as if this would affect his grades. As for his social standing, well, as Mondo had pointed out the day before, by continuing with his job it was already partially damaged.

It wasn’t as if he was skipping for no reason though, as he decided to visit his old friend Tanaka Gundam. Despite the other boy being a few years older than him, the two had been good friends ever since their youth through their mothers, and had stayed close ever since. It was, in actuality, Gundam who had gotten Kiyotaka his job in the first place.

The man lived in a single bedroom apartment on the outskirts of a town over, meaning Kiyotaka had to take the train and a bus to get there. It didn’t take very long, and he was soon standing in front of the other’s front door.

He knocked once but when he didn’t get any answer he frowned. With regards to his usual schedule, Gundam should be in. In fact, he may very well be asleep or at least attempting to be. He knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.

Kiyotaka let out a sigh after a while and went to knock again for what seemed like the umpteenth time, but was startled by a sudden booming voice from beyond the door.

“Cease your infernal knocking!” Kiyotaka rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped back, waiting for the other to open the door. It swung open a few seconds later, revealing Gundam standing there in nothing but a pair of dark grey pyjama bottoms and his short mop of hair an unruly mess atop the shaven sides. Kiyotaka would be lying if he said he didn’t look attractive right now, but he didn’t dwell too long on that thought. The other had his eyes shut at first as he addressed the other; unaware at whom it was until he opened them.

“Whatever it is, mortal, you better hope it is necessary for disturbing my- Kiyotaka?” Gundam began then stopped and blinked in surprise as he looked up and saw the other boy standing there.  

“Hi, Gundam…” Kiyotaka replied with a shy smile. “I’m sorry for coming here unannounced but do you think I could come inside for a bit?”

“Of course! Enter,” he said, stepping aside to that Kiyotaka could pass him and go inside, which he did with a nod of thanks. Although he put up a convincing front, Gundam could tell that not all was right. He’d always been able to tell when something was wrong, no matter how well Kiyotaka had been able to hide it.  “What brings you here? For you to appear during school hours, it must be something quite serious.”

“I needed to talk to you about something.” Kiyotaka began, walking straight through his apartment towards the sofa in his living room area and plonking himself down. No sooner was he sitting, a small black cat brushed past his leg with a curious meow as it looked up at him. Kiyotaka chuckled as he bent over to tickle it’s chin, inwardly marvelling at how soft it’s fur was. “It has also been a while since I’ve visited you too, so I thought it was a good opportunity to.”

Gundam nodded and took a seat next to him. He stifled a yawn as he did so, apologising to Kiyotaka afterwards as he lazily rested his head on a hand and regarded the other. It was now obvious to Kiyotaka that the other _had_ been attempting to sleep, if his initial appearance wasn’t anything to go by alone. He felt a small pang of guilt, but sensed that if he tried to apologise the other wouldn’t hear it.   

“How fares the job? Is it still to your liking?”

Kiyotaka shrugged slightly, still petting the cat which then decided to jump up and make itself comfortable in his lap. “Honestly, it’s not perfect. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still eternally grateful for your help on the matter,” his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he recalled just how much the other _had_ helped him, in regards to both getting the job and training him up for it. “And the money income is steady… Honestly, the issue with it is what I wanted to talk to you about…”

“Oh?” Gundam quirked a practically non-existent eyebrow. Kiyotaka’s face flushed deeper.

“Gundam, have you ever been in love?” He asked outright, causing the other to widen his eyes in shock briefly before a look of understanding washed over him. He too blushed slightly as he dropped his hand and looked down at the floor.

 “I have, yes. Once, although I am fairly sure my feelings would not be returned so I never told him…”

“Do you think he could of? If you _had_ confessed, I mean?”

Gundam shook his head, smiling sadly. “Alas not. He was more enamoured with a close friend of mine at the time. In actuality, I think he hated me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Do not be. For I am Tanaka Gundam! Supreme Overlord of Ice and the SHSL Escort and Breeder! I can handle a mere spout of heartbreak!” he spoke in his quirky, loud and booming tone before smirking slightly and continuing normally. “And besides, it is not as if the job would allow such a relation to happen.”

Kiyotaka initially smiled at Gundam’s eccentricity, finding comfort in the strange antics of his best friend. Although at the last line his expression dropped and he was painfully reminded of the conversation he and Mondo had the day before. His hand paused in the gentle stroking of the cat on his lap, causing the creature to glance up at him and meow expectantly.

“My guess is this is a wall you’ve hit yourself?” Gundam asked cautiously, prompting Kiyotaka to nod in response. “A customer? Or a friend?”

“Both… Well, I mean he wasn’t a friend before he was my customer per say, just one of my classmates. A classmate I had little respect for; he broke a lot of rules, was rude, arrogant, a bit of a bully at times…” He paused and sighed heavily. “In truth, he’s gentler than that though. When I told him about my family and why I was an escort, he comforted me and was really nice about it. He even offered to just let me go that night without us sleeping together or him requesting a refund. But he was still more than willing to go through with it that night, which is when we… you know… and it was honestly the best I had ever had.” He quickly glanced up at Gundam and lifted his hands in surrender as he wildly shook them in front of him. “I-I mean, no offense, what we had was great too, it’s just that, I, he-”

“It’s alright, Kiyotaka.” Gundam intervened after a few seconds of watching Kiyotaka squirm. “I care not if you found someone better than I. We are just friends after all; I hold no romantic interest for you whatsoever.”

“Oh thanks.” Kiyotaka replied sarcastically, before the two of them laughed together. Despite the fact that the two of them _had_ slept together on more than one occasion, their relationship and feelings towards one another remained as nothing more than close friends. There was nothing wrong with the other, but they came to a mutual agreement that a relationship between them would not work, and that they would be better off staying as friends. Because of their closeness, both before and after this had happened, they were able to joke or even just have a normal conversation about this as if it were an everyday occurrence.

“In all seriousness though, you say he was the best?” Gundam smirked and sat back. “It sounds like you truly are enamoured, my friend. You asked me so now I shall ask you; has there been a confession?”

Kiyotaka nodded slowly. “Yesterday. He took me to the roof and asked me out, but I turned him down.” Gundam nodded. He didn’t need to ask for the reason as he already knew it, being in a similar boat to Kiyotaka and knowing of his situation. “I didn’t want to though… I wanted nothing more than to accept his feelings and kiss my job goodbye but… well, you know why I can’t.”

“Indeed. It is the curse of beings such as us to endure the life of solitude, unless we can get out of the business or be honest with our chosen partners and hope they accept it.”

“The former reason is out of the question, and I couldn’t cope with the latter. I would feel too guilty about it, especially if I did that to Mondo…”

The two lapsed into silence for a few moments after that, with Kiyotaka staring dejectedly down at the ground as he idly stoked the cat, and Gundam looking off to one side in thought. He sensed that the only way he could offer him any peace of mind was to distract him from the situation entirely.

“Would you like a warm drink and to watch some programs with me?”

Kiyotaka lifted his head and smiled. “I would love that.”

-Page Break-

“Hey, dude, didja hear? Ishimaru’s not in today. Guess that means we can breathe easy today, huh.”

“W-WHAT?!” Mondo’s eyes widened in shock as he shouted at Leon. “Dude, quit fucking around. He never skips, not even when he’s ill.”

Leon raised an eyebrow at his friend’s reaction then shook his head with a shrug. “I’m not- s’true. I overheard Fujisaki talking about it with Naegi before class started and true enough he didn’t show. Not that you would of known, skiving as well.”

Mondo’s brain went into overdrive thinking of possible reasons as to why the prefect would not be in school today. ‘ _Shit, is this my fault? Did something happen to him last night on the job? Did he fall unconscious again??_ ’

“Hey man, you okay? You’re spacing…” Leon noted, waving his hand comically in front of Mondo’s eyes, only to get them slapped away when Mondo came back to reality.

“Y-yeah… Just trying to think why Kiyo wouldn’t be here today. Not that it matters really, like you said, if he aint here we can-”

“’Kiyo’? Since when were you so buddy-buddy with him that you give him a nickname?” Leon interrupted him, frowning in confusion.

“I…” Mondo began, then stopped and flushed bright red as he realised the slip up. “Shit, I didn’t mean…”

“What’s wrong man? You’re acting like you got a crush or something?” He asked jokingly, but when Mondo responded by just avoiding his gaze and not saying a word he realised it was true. “Oh my god you fuckin’ do!”

Seeing as he had already made the slip up, and he needed someone to talk to about it anyway, Mondo decided to admit it to him. Besides, if Kiyotaka had a decent reaction to his secret, then who’s to say Leon wouldn’t either? “Shut up! So what if I do?” He retorted, his face still bright red as he pouted angrily. Leon’s eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he threw his head back and laughed, serving to piss Mondo off even more.

“What? You think it’s funny that I’m gay?!”

“What? No man, it ain’t that. I couldn’t care less if you like dick, s’your business man. What _is_ funny is that you like Ishimar-!” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before the laughter returned to him. 

Mondo thanked fuck that the two were currently alone in one corner of the school right now. There was no chance of anyone over hearing, because if they did he might have considered murdering both them and Leon for learning/spilling this secret.

“Fuck off, you’ve had weirder crushes. Remember that time you liked Fujisaki when we all thought he was a girl?”

Leon’s laughter stopped as he flushed pink. “Sh-shut up, man… He was a very convincing girl. And I wasn’t the only one!”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Mondo replied unconvincingly, smirking as Leon swung his fist out at him jokingly to get him to stop.

“So… Ishimaru… How’d that one happen?” He asked after calming down moments later. “Wait, is this why you two were fighting the other day?”

Mondo cringed away slightly. “Maybe… Look, you don’t need to quiz me on this- I already confessed and he turned me down so-”

“YOU TOLD HIM ALREADY?!” Leon yelped in surprise. “Fuck man, why didn’t you tell me? I could’a helped ya get a better reaction… How’d it go anyway?”

Mondo sent him a glare before shaking his head and answering him. “Told him to meet me on the roof, said how I felt, he said he liked me back but couldn’t go out with me right now cause of… family issues…”

“Why? They don’t accept him or something?” Leon asked in confusion, cocking his head to one side.

“No, s’not that… Fuck… Sorry, I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone about it.”

Leon’s eyebrow rose. “Not even me? I’m your best friend, man.”

Mondo shook his head. “He’d kill me if I did. S’not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t wanna feel guilty about it, you know?” He sighed. “That’s probably something to do why he isn’t in today though… Shit…” At the end of his sentence his voice cracked slightly, and he realised that his eyes were watering.

“Mondo… You…” Leon began, watching in shock as the other lifted a hand up to wipe his eyes.

“Fuck, shit, bollocks…” Mondo cursed, turning away to hide his expression in shame.

“You must really like him, huh…” Leon noted, placing his hand on Mondo’s shoulder comfortingly after a few moments of debate. “Look man, I won’t tell anyone about this so uh… Y’know… I’m here if you need me.”

Mondo smiled, although as his back was still turned to the other, Leon didn’t see it.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the 77th class a few years older than the 78th just so the school wouldn't be too crowded with characters to write about ;p


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angry classroom entrances and Gundam has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... Whoops.  
> Be prepared for Mondo’s awful text talk again D:

Never before had Mondo thought Kiyotaka could look so angry. In fact, it was not only him who was surprised at the outburst but also everyone else in the room that turned to look their way.

“OOWADA MONDO, YOU MARCH YOURSELF OUT OF THE CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT!”

“Wha-? Why? What have I done?” He asked after a few seconds of stunned silence. He had been standing leant against his own desk as he waited for classes to start. He hadn’t been doing anything but idly thinking how he was going to excuse his lack of homework when Kiyotaka had, quite literally, burst through the front doors of the classroom. He’d stood by the entrance for a few seconds, seething in anger, before his gaze locked onto Mondo and he had stormed towards him. He was so livid, that it almost seemed as if his eyes were on fire.

“YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Kiyotaka shouted back, taking a few seconds to realise that everyone was watching their exchange closely. His face flushed a light shade of pink before he continued, quieter. “We’ll talk elsewhere. Follow me.” He turned sharply on his heels and marched out of the room again. Mondo blinked in surprise briefly before rubbing the back of his neck and let out an awkward laugh.

“He prolly found out I stole his homework to hand in as my own, busted!” He said with a cheeky grin, earning him a few laughs and eye rolls before he hurriedly followed in Kiyotaka’s wake.

Once he spotted the other making his way down the semi-busy corridor, he was quick to follow. He figured that Kiyotaka would be heading for the roof, but was most surprised when he saw the other disappear into one of the classrooms on the floor above their own. He raised an eyebrow but followed regardless, finding it to be empty inside.

No sooner had he walked inside, Kiyotaka had slammed the door shut behind him. He then spun around to face him, surprising him with a distraught expression rather than the angry one he’d previously had.

“Mondo, how could you do this to me? I trusted you!”

Mondo recoiled in confusion. “Do _what_?! I don’t know what the fuck you’re even on about!”

“You TOLD Kuwata about me!”

Mondo froze. “H-how do you…?”

“Because he messaged me last night!” Kiyotaka began, folding his arms tight against his body. He was shaking slightly, but managed to keep a hold of his emotions long enough to give a further explanation. “That punk had the _gall_ to lecture me about my feelings for you, telling me that if I like you too then I should ‘stop funking around’ and admit to myself already.”

Mondo doubted that Leon had said ‘funking’ but didn’t dwell on that thought for now, as there were more pressing issues at hand.

“Mondo you… You promised me you wouldn’t tell anyone.” His eyes began to water. “Now everyone is going to know about my job, my life is ruined… It’s all your fault!”

“Whoa, hey, hold up a second. I didn’t say anything about _that_. Just told ‘im I liked you and that you couldn’t go out with me for unknown family reasons.” Mondo quickly waved his hands in front of him. “I never said _anything_ about you being a… you know...”

The blush on Kiyotaka’s face grew as Mondo spoke, as he realised that mistake he made. “Th-that’s all…? You didn’t tell him about…” He began to ask, only to be interrupted by Mondo who shook his head quickly.

“Fucking hell, Kiyo. Course I didn’t! I promised you I wouldn’t, and as a man I-”

“Please don’t call me that.” Kiyotaka interrupted quietly, glancing away and avoiding his gaze. “I will apologise for my presumptions and for taking my emotions out on you but… Please, just Kiyotaka. Or one better, Ishimaru.”

“Kiyo…” Mondo replied sadly, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut. Did the other want to sever ties with him that much that he didn’t want to hear him say his nickname? “Fine, I see how it is…” He looked down at the floor dejectedly.

“I’m also…” He paused and gulped. “Going to have you blocked from the website.”

Mondo’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re what?! WHY?”

“I don’t want you to order me again. I can’t take that risk. If it were you, you would do the same thing.” Kiyotaka shook his head. “It would hurt more if you were to book me while I still have to work there… So please… Just stay away from me and that damn website.”

“It’s one thing to tell me I can’t book you, but to ban me from the entire website? Don’t you think that’s going too-” He cut himself off. No, it wasn’t going too far. If he was able to use that website, there would be no doubt he would try and book the prefect again. In fact, the idea had already crossed his mind. Although, it was as Kiyotaka had said himself, if that were to happen then it would just be hard on both of them with their feelings and situations in mind. “Okay then…”

“I will see you in class, M- Oowada-kun.” Kiyotaka said after a few moments of silence had passed between them. He began to walk out of the room, pausing by the door briefly as he glanced over his shoulder. “I am sorry for doubting you,” he said before disappearing, leaving Mondo alone in the room.

His fist came down on one of the desks, not hard enough to break it unlike the wall, but hard enough that it created a loud smack that made Kiyotaka wince as he hurried away. 

-Page Break-

It seemed like a reoccurring theme to have someone angry storm through the doors of the classroom that day, or at least it seemed that was to the other members of the 78th class who weren’t involved. At least Mondo didn’t shout like Kiyotaka had done.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was extremely pissed off with the boy, Mondo would’ve laughed at the reaction he’d had to his glare. Leon yelped and tried to run away, but was too late as Mondo grabbed hold of his jacket and dragged him from the room.

“Mondo? Where’re we going?” He tried to ask, but didn’t get an answer. Mondo ignored all of the suspicious looks he received as he pulled Leon through the halls towards the roof.

When they reached it, Mondo threw the other forward so that he stumbled a little before losing balance and falling. He began to growl in protest at the action but cut himself short as he noticed just how pissed off the other was with him.

“So… Want to tell me exactly what you said to Kiyo last night after our little chat?” He said calmly, which was a complete contrast to his expression. Scarily so. Leon gulped.

“I-I just asked him why he said no to ya, man… Was just trying to help-”

“HELP?! He’s fuckin cut ties with me completely because he thinks I told you his secret!”

“Is it really that bad though? The secret I mean?”

Mondo nodded. “Yeah, which is why I’m not tellin’ ya.”

Leon pouted for a few seconds before shrugging. “Okay man, whatever. I’m sorry for messing though, I honestly thought I was trying to help you out y’know? I thought I could try and persuade him somehow to get with you. You looked really down yesterday man, I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya like it before.”

The biker found himself blushing slightly at his words. He still felt embarrassed that he’d started to cry in front of him the day before. “Right, okay… Look, I appreciate it but next time just stay out of it, yeah? It’s my business and I can deal with it just fine. If I need help I’ll ask.”

Leon nodded quickly and picked himself up off the floor. “So… Want to tell me what he said just now or-”

“Nope.” Mondo replied quickly, turning on his heel and exiting the roof space. Although he understood Leon’s actions, that didn’t mean he was going to be so quick in forgiving him. Leon let out a sigh before following in suit. 

-Page Break-

Later that evening, Mondo was surprised by receiving a message from someone he didn’t know on Facebook. He briefly wondered how someone he wasn’t friends with was able to message him like that, but then he figured that his security probably wasn’t guarded against such a thing. Curiosity taking the better of him, he opened the message tab up and read it.

**Gundam T: Are you the mortal that is infatuated with Ishimaru Kiyotaka?**

Initially, Mondo’s eyebrow rose in surprise at the wording. ‘ _What the- is this guy high_?’ He thought as he tried to figure out what the weirdo was asking him. Once he’d figured it out, a small blush covered his cheeks as he typed out a reply.

**Mondo O: Who the fuck are you?!**

**Gundam T:** **Truly I am mankind's natural foe! Evil incarnate! A walking cataclysm! A shapeless insanity!** **You may call me... Tanaka Gundam! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!**

Mondo stared at his laptop screen in confused disbelief for a few moments. “What… the actual fuck?” He spoke out loud to himself, and was about to type in another message back when he noticed the other had sent him another message of his own.

**Gundam T: I am the moral one’s best friend. You don’t know me, but I have heard all about you.**

Mondo gulped. That didn’t sound good.

**Mondo O: Yeah? So?**

**Gundam T: I wish to offer you some advice.**

His eyebrow rose.

**Mondo O: Advice…? Bout what?**

**Gundam T: If you truly wish to have Kiyotaka all to yourself and save him from this terrible life of sexual slavery, I have a plan which requires your help. I am aware you know about his family’s misfortune, and my plot offers a solution which would both get his family into a stable position and allow him to become partners with yourself.**

Mondo’s eyes widened in surprise. There was a way he could get Kiyotaka out of the escort business?!

**Mondo O: How do u kno bout that? R u an escort 2?**

**Gundam T: Indeed. I am none other than the ‘Ultimate’ you might say!**

Mondo didn’t think his eyes could get any wider. ‘ _I’m talking to the fucking SHSL Escort?!_ ’ He thought as he quickly bought up a new tab and typed the man’s name. The results immediately came up with a blog link as well as several social media accounts and news reports. Although these weren’t the results he was expecting. He returned to the chat and questioned him.

**Mondo O: I just googled your name- it says you were the SHSL Breeder.**

**Gundam T: A mere disguise. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would have been to have my classmates know my true identity?**

**Mondo O: Fair. But… No offense- How are you the SHSL Escort? I mean, you don’t really look the part?**

**Gundam T: You doubt my skill? HA! I would offer to show you first hand but I would not do that to Kiyotaka. He thinks too highly of you. I assure you though that I am. If you need further confirmation, I’m sure Kiyotaka himself will attest to my true identity. Now onto more pressing matters- do you wish to go through with this?**

**Mondo O: FUCK YEAH!**

**Mondo O: I mean, if yer sure it’ll save Kiyo then yeah…**

**Gundam T: Fundraise.**

Mondo paused briefly, starting at his screen in confusion for a few moments.

**Mondo O: Fundraise…?**

**Gundam T: Yes, fundraise. If you band together with your classmates and think up some way to raise money for his family, then all will be well. With the ultimates by your side, I am certain you will all be able to raise enough to bring Kiyotaka’s family out of the depths of debt.**

**Mondo O: Yeah but tht means Ill have to tell them whats goin on. I cant tell them bout Kiyos job- he’d fucking kill me!!**

**Gundam T: I never said you have to tell about his job. I am certain that if you only mention his family are in debt, and perhaps a small lie that he will have to leave Hope’s Peak Academy, this will suffice? I know he is well respected and loved within his class. And I doubt the others will have quarrels with this, as it gives some of them the opportunities to showcase their skills. You have the idol, the fashion model, the fortune teller, and even a gambler amongst your midst.**

**Gundam T: I will even offer my skills with animals if you need me to.**

Mondo was lost for words. Now that he thought about it, this could actually work. It was as Gundam had said- if he could get the whole 78th class on board then this would work terrifically.

**Mondo O: Yeah… Yeah this could actually work, thanks man!!**

**Mondo O: But can I ask… Why are you helping me here?**

**Gundam T: I live the life of an escort by choice. Kiyotaka does not, and I wish to save him from this miserable existence. Especially as it was I who brought him into this in the first instance. I can tell that he loves you, and just because one of us cannot be with the man he loves, it doesn’t mean the other should not be.**

At that, Mondo felt a flicker of sadness for the man. He also felt his stomach flip in excitement at the words ‘he loves you’. Although he had said it directly to Kiyotaka, the other boy hadn’t exactly said them back.

**Mondo O: Sorry to hear that. But thanks anyway! M sure Kiyo will appreciate your help with this!**

**Gundam T: It is no problem! I wish you luck in your endeavours, corn mortal** **=^-^=**

**Mondo O: WTF? CORN MORTAL?!?!**

Mondo felt his eye twitch briefly in annoyance before he let out a sigh and logged off. He lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling as he considered how exactly he was going to get everyone on board. Some would be easier than others to persuade (or threaten…) into helping him. The most difficult task though was how could he do this without Kiyotaka finding out?

Perhaps that was where Gundam could come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corn mortal made me chuckle far more than it should have. Tbh it suits Ishi more because of the corn fetish I headcanon him having... Idk.   
> Anyway it'll probably be a while again until the next chapter so no promises when that'll happen ;D


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo comes out and the plan in revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while...  
> I'm really sorry, I never planned on having to wait this long to upload the next chapter. Life just has an annoying habit of getting in the way sometimes :/ As an apology I'm going to upload chapter 11 as well. Chapter 12 is the epilogue but that hasn't been written yet (although I have three days off work so I'll try my best to get it done then).   
> Thanks to everyone who reads this- thanks for sticking with this :) 
> 
> So, enjoy ;D

After managing to persuade Gundam into distracting Kiyotaka for one day after school, operation ‘Save Kiyo’s family and help Mondo get some’ was a go. Well, at least that’s how Mondo referred to it in his head. He didn’t dare tell anyone that though- not even Gundam. Nonetheless though, the time quickly approached.

It was terrifying to say the least. He knew, deep down, that in order for everyone to go along with this they might have to know the whole truth about his feelings towards Kiyotaka; or else why would he want to go such lengths for someone they previously thought he hated?

Throughout the entire day before it happened, Mondo was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t concentrate in class, kept bounding his knee under the desk which began to annoy Byakuya after a while, who had the displeasure of sitting at the desk next to him. Even Leon, in front of him, turned round after a while and sent him a pissed off yet slightly concerned look.

As classes were over, Mondo watched as Kiyotaka shot out of the classroom waving goodbye to everyone as per usual before leaving, no doubt wanting to see Gundam. He smiled, thinking that would make it easier to get everyone else’s attention. As soon as the prefect was gone, he slammed his hands down hard onto the desk in front of him and raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear.

“OI, CAN EVERYONE STAY A MINUTE- I NEED TO TALK TO YA.” The way his nerves got the better of him in this moment didn’t do much for his anticipated ‘talk calmly and persuade everyone to help’ tactic. With his voice being raised, he managed to make a few jumps, and received a few glare too.

“And what, pray tell, is this about?” Byakuya asked, regarding Mondo with an eyebrow raised.

“If ya stay, you’ll know. If you don’t wanna then feel free to leave. Although I really need everyone’s help here so, uh, I’D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ALL STAYED.” He bowed, surprising everyone in the room.

“I’ll stay. I think I know what this is about anyway.” Leon grinned smugly as he turned to face everyone else. “You all might wanna stay, it’s pretty funny.”

No one was surprised when Mondo whacked him.

“Why not stay, everyone? It seems Oowada-kun is really in need of our help with something. The least we could do is listen to his problem?” Makoto suggested, turning to everyone with his usual hope-filling smile. The one that no one seemed to be able to resist; not even Byakuya it seemed who, after letting out a sigh, sat himself back down at his desk.

“Well then, get on with it. I don’t have all day.”

“R-right…” Mondo said, moving to the front of the classroom so that he could see everyone clearly. “So, uh, what I gotta say… You have to all keep it you yourselves. I’m serious here- if I find out one of you bastards spilt it to someone then yer gonna have a face full of my fist or worse, that clear?”

Everyone nodded, shrugged, or just blinked unamusedly in response.

“’S About Kiyotaka…” He began, staring off to one side with a hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He shot Leon a glare as the other boy muttered ‘I knew it’, but ultimately ignored him for now. “Okay so here’s the thing, his family is kind of in a lot of debt at the moment, like, a shit ton. If they don’t get money soon they’re gonna be in big trouble… So I thought we could do something to help, y’know? Like organise some kind of fundraising event. With us ultimates ‘M sure we’ll be able to do something that could raise enough for him. Cause… Well I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes with how much he goes on about rules and shit, but I mean he’s a decent guy. And if the debt gets too bad he may have to leave here…”

“As humble as the idea sounds, why are you the one asking us for help? Why not Ishimaru himself?” Celeste asked, giving voice to the question that was on everyone’s minds. “In fact, I did not even realise the two of you were friends. So why are you helping him?”

Mondo’s face lit up in a deep blush and he gulped. This was is; the moment he knew was coming. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before accidentally shouting his reply. “IT’S BECAUSE I FUCKIN’ FANCY HIM, ALRIGHT?!”  

This revelation was met with a series of wolf whistles (no prizes for guessing who from), gasps, shocked expressions and even a small squee of delight from Chihiro and Toko.

“Well, didn’t see that coming.” Aoi commented first, earning a nod of agreement from Sakura who stood by her.

“How intriguing. I certainly didn’t peg you for the type.” Kyoko noted, hand stroking her chin as she nodded in approval. Mondo had no doubt that she’d somehow guessed it. Being the Ultimate Detective, he would be surprised if she _didn’t_ know.

“My my, and Ishimaru of all people... The two of you are very different. Where did the attraction even come from there I wonder?” Celeste mused out loud to no one in particular. Mondo felt his eye twitch in annoyance slightly, and the blush returned again.

“I dunno. Love’s kinda weird like tha-” He stopped and groaned, smacking himself in the face as he realised what he’d admitted.

“Oh my god, you love him?!” Aoi chimed up again, staring at the biker with eyes wide in ecstatic surprise.

“No, I, wait, fuck, shut up!” Mondo growled, folding his arms tightly in front of him. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right then. His face was entirely red but regardless he carried on. “Okay, okay enough about me, alright? So now you know the reason… Will you guys help?”

“Sure! I think it sounds kind of fun.” Makoto replied first, grinning at Sayaka next to him who seemed really excited.

“I have an idea- I can put on a concert! I’ve wanted to do another for a while now, but because of school the Kawaii Choir won’t be performing until the summer.” She clasped her hands together and gasped before turning to Leon. “You can perform with me! You were talking about wanting to make your debut as a musician.” She batted her eyelashes at him, not that it was a necessary action to get him involved though.

“Right on! I’m totally down for that!” The baseball star replied enthusiastically.

“Perhaps we could hold a faire too? Like the school festival, we can have several different stalls and then end it with stage performances.” Makoto suggested, which received several nods.

“I can get my father’s permission to hold it here; I can think of no better place.” Kyoko said.

A heavy sigh came from the back of the room before Byakuya stood up. “Although I want no part in the festival itself… I guess I can lend you some funds to help set it up.” He folded his arms and glanced away seemingly in embarrassment. “After all, Ishimaru has helped me out one of two times in the past... I owe it to him.”

Mondo smiled to himself, thinking that this was going really well. Everyone seemed to be up for it, and as they began discussing in detail about what their roles in this were to be, and how they were going to go about doing it.

_‘I hope this all works out for ya… Kiyo…_ ’

-Page Break-

“ACHOO!”

“You have a cold?” Gundam asked, frowning in concern. Kiyotaka shook his head.

“No… I guess someone must be talking about me…”

“Most likely Corn Mortal.” Gundam replied, smirking when he felt Kiyotaka swat at his arm.

“Would you stop calling him that?!” He asked while looking cross, although was blushing at the same time.

“Fuahahaha! You dare tell me, the great Tanaka Gundam, what to do?!” Gundam replied with his usual bravado, causing Kiyotaka to roll his eyes and smile at his friend’s eccentricity.

“Come on, or you’ll miss the last train.” He said, linking arms with the tall man and pulling him along the road. Gundam smiled and allowed himself to be pulled, hoping that Mondo’s endeavours were going well, and making a mental note to himself to ask him about it later. His gaze wandered to the smaller boy pulling him along and then shut briefly as he thought, 

‘ _You’ll be free soon… Kiyotaka…_ ’


	11. Chapter Eleven (w. Artwork)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event and... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for those who don’t know, ¥11,037,00 is about £7639 / $9586 roughly- give or take a few coins XD )
> 
> Also big thanks to my pal Riley for helping me out with this chapter AGES ago. I appreciated the help, man :')
> 
> Edit: And enjoy the quick sketch I added of them towards the end XD

–A few weeks later-

Kiyotaka was most surprised when the doorbell rang at 9o’clock sharp. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and it was a Saturday which made it all the more strange that someone would be here to see them at such an hour. Idly he thought it was most likely a sales rep of some kind, and voted to be the one to answer it. His younger brother Ishida almost went first, but after a harsh warning look from their father, Takaaki, he’d sunk down in his seat and left it to Kiyotaka. The last time he’d answered the door to a cold caller he’d been extremely rude and almost reduced the poor woman to tears. Kiyotaka had no idea how his brother had even managed such a feat, but needless to say he was now banned from answering the door.

He opened the door slow and cautiously, not expecting it to be anyone of importance, but was most surprised to see not only Gundam but also Chihiro standing there. It wasn’t strange to see them together as they’d already met and befriended each other a while back, although why at this particular place and time, he didn’t know.

“Gundam, Chihiro-kun! What a surprise! What are the two of you doing here?” He beamed at them.

“Kidnapping you.” Chihiro sung playfully, letting out a short laugh as he saw the look of terror wash over Kiyotaka’s face at the suggestion. “Kidding… Well, sort of. We have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Kiyotaka cocked his head in confusion, but was still intrigued by the notion. “For me? But it is not my birthday, or-”

Before he could continue, Gundam interrupted him by holding a hand up to silence him. “No, I won’t have it. You will understand why when you see it… Or perhaps later on after the event… But regardless, it is imperative that you come with us… Please.”

Kiyotaka smiled at his two friends and nodded. “A-alright. Let me just get my coat and say farewell to my family,” he said before disappearing back inside for a few moments. When he returned, he closed the door behind him before turning to face his two friends and smiled at them. “Right, lead me to this surprise then.”

Gundam and Chihiro shared a smug look briefly, much to the confusion of Kiyotaka, before they began to walk away with the other following quickly behind.

-Page Break-

Mondo was a bundle of nerves that morning. It was so out of character for him that even Daiya was worried before he left the house. He knew about the plan and what his little brother had been up to in the past few weeks, and was even teasing him about it on occasion, although he knew when to be a supportive older brother rather than a playful arse.

“Don’t worry bro, it’ll all go fine ‘m sure.” Daiya grinned and sent Mondo a thumb up as he stood in the doorway while his brother left to set up for the day. Mondo had just nodded in return, sending Daiya a smile that told him not to worry about him before nodding and disappearing.

The night before Mondo had been unable to attain sleep, having been too worried for the outcome of this day. Would Kiyotaka be thankful for this? Would he hate him for interfering? Would this plan of his and Gundam’s actually work? These and similar thoughts had been plaguing his mind for the last few days during the final lead up to the event, and now it was about to happen. He just hoped it would all go well. Unsurprisingly, he was wrong.

-Page Break-

“What… the heck?” were the first words out of Kiyotaka’s mouth as they arrived at the front gates of Hope’s Peak Academy. This, he was not expecting. “What’s going on here? Why wasn’t I informed?” His voice was dangerously close to shouting, and the conflicting expressions of anger and hurt were evident on his face. Needless to say, this sent Gundam and Chihiro into a small panic as they tried to explain about it without ruining the main surprise, which was to be revealed to Kiyotaka later that day by Mondo himself.

 

“We just thought it would be a fun thing to hold. You’re always working so hard, we thought it would be fun to hold a faire at the school for you to relax and stuff.” Chihiro explained quickly, waving his hands frantically in front of him. He looked to the taller man for help.

 

“Kiyotaka, they kept it a surprise for your benefit. Come along, we will show you around the place. I think you will like what’s been done.” The man winked. Kiyotaka let out a sigh then shrugged and sent them a defeated smile.

 

“Well, alright then… What harm could it do?”

 

Chihiro and Gundam shared another look, this time one of relief, before they began to guide Kiyotaka around the place.  
  
Despite his initial distaste for the idea of holding a festival, and for the fact that he had no involvement in it, Kiyotaka had to eventually admit that he was enjoying himself. It was great to see just how much effort had been put in; everyone’s hard work was evident.

 

But while the stalls and decor were all well and good, he still could never fully relax. Chihiro and Gundam were hiding something, it was obvious even to Kiyotaka, and it left him more on edge than he would've cared to admit. Either of them alone would be bad enough, but working together? If their plan was nefarious, he didn't stand a chance.

 

It was nearing the end of the day now. All the stalls, minus a certain biker’s which was thoroughly steered clear of, had been frequented, and the three of them were finishing off their food. Kiyotaka was surprised that his favourite food, corn on the cob, was on there, but he didn’t raise a debate to this. He simply ordered it and enjoyed it.

 

“So, how have you found today, Ishimaru-kun?” Makoto asked, having a spare moment from the kitchen duties he volunteered for and deciding to visit the unknowing guest of honour himself.

 

“Marvelous, Naegi-kun! Though I must admit I do feel a little saddened that I was not a part of such an event…”

“Ah, but Kiyotaka, do not forget that this event was created for _your_ benefit.” Gundam held up a bandaged finger as if to further help prove his point. Kiyotaka let out a sigh and looked down at his near empty plate, save for the remains of his finished meal.

 

“I know that… But I fail to see _why_ it was necessary in the first place? Surely there are better reasons to hold a faire merely for-”

 

  
“Hey has anyone seen Oowada-kun recently?” Makoto interrupted before Kiyotaka could say any more. “I noticed him heading inside with something suspicious looking a while ago but haven’t seen him emerge…”

 

Although a little annoyed that his friend had interrupted his musing, this piqued Kiyotaka’s interests. Not the fact that Mondo had been mentioned, as he ignored the stomach-flipping sensation he felt inside of him at just the mere mention of him, but the fact that he might be doing something wrong. As the chairman of the public morals committee it was his duty to stop such acts from taking place and, even though it was Mondo who was perhaps committing something, he felt it right to go and search it out.

 

“Inside the building, you say? I shall go and scout him out. Do not worry, I won’t be long!” He called out before speed walking towards the main school building. He was so fixated on the thought of Mondo that he failed to notice the knowing smirks Chihiro, Makoto and Gundam were all sending each other as they watched him go.

 

-Page Break-

 

Surprisingly enough, it didn’t take too long to find where he was. Kiyotaka had a sneaking suspicion in his gut that the other had headed for their classroom and found upon reaching it that he was right. The door was open, and as he reached it he noticed Mondo leaning against the window of the far side, hands shoved into his pockets and a shy expression on his face that seemed very out of character for the SHSL biker. Although not the one that Kiyotaka had come to know of through their more recent interactions.

  
 “Oowada… kun…” Kiyotaka said slowly, feeling his stomach twist in excitement at the mere sight of him. He hated himself for having that reaction, but he couldn’t help it.

  
“Hey Ishi.” Mondo smiled nervously. He took a deep breath, about to say his piece but found that instead he was interrupted by the other nervously trying to scold him. If he wasn’t momentarily confused by the accusation, forgetting that he had just told Makoto to say anything he could think of to lure Kiyotaka in here (not really minding what though) then he would’ve thought it cute.

“Oowada-kun, I heard from several eye witnesses that you were carrying something suspicious inside of here.” He folded his arms and gave Mondo a stern look. “I hope that you weren’t planning anything that might be illegal…”

“Wha-? No! ‘Course not! Why the fuck would I do that when I’m trying to-” Mondo began, having to stop himself from straight up spilling his ulterior motive for organising this whole event; besides helping Kiyotaka out of his unfortunately slutty life that is. “Ugh, never mind. ‘M not doing anything bad, I promise… I just needed to lure you in here somehow so I could talk to ya…”

“Hm? Talk? About what?” Kiyotaka cocked his head ever so slightly like a confused puppy. The blush that had only started to appear on Mondo’s cheek during his last words had deepened slightly while he had realised the other’s animal likeness. ‘ _He’s just too damn cute…_ ’ He couldn’t help but think before gulping nervously and then beginning to start his piece.

“This event… I think Tanaka-Senpai and Chi told ya that this event was made for you… Right? For all your hard work and stuff.” Kiyotaka nodded, still confused. “Well, it goes deeper than that. Y’see, it was to raise money for you. So that your family could pay off their debt and you could stop being an escort…”

“… Huh?” Kiyotaka responded in confusion, blinking slightly dumbfounded.

“Everyone worked together to make today work. I mean, they all used their talents to their advantage in the different stalls and such, and I think we’ve been able to raise over ¥11,037,00! Well, a small amount’s gotta go to the school for us using the grounds but it won’t be much, and you’ll still have enough to pay off your family’s debt!” He finished excitedly, looking to the other to gauge his reaction.

“Wait… So all this was for... me?” Kiyotaka said after a few moments of silence. Mondo was about to nod and confirm this again for him but before he could, Kiyotaka’s expression turned dark and he shot a slightly tearful glare at him. “You broke your promise…”

It was now Mondo’s turn to cock his head in confusion. “Hah?”  

“You told them… You told everyone I work as an escort so that they’d help out! Don’t get me wrong, I am touched that you would all go through this just to help me, but you made a promise that you wouldn’t and now… and now…”

This was bad, tears were steadily flowing down his cheeks now. Mondo quickly darted forward to hold the other in a comforting embrace, holding his tight despite the initial struggle as he tried to explain.

“I didn’t, I swear! You can ask ‘em all if you don’t believe me.” He placed his forehead against one of his shoulders. “I just said your family was having money issues and that you’d have to maybe leave here if things kept going downhill… I never said a word about you being what you are!”

Kiyotaka sniffed loudly, looking carefully at the other boy’s head. “Y-you didn’t…?”

Mondo’s head snapped up and he looked Kiyotaka straight in the eye. “I swear it. I made a promise to you as a man, and those promises aren’t ones that’re broken!”

The way in which he said it, as well as the look in his eyes, told Kiyotaka all that he needed to know. He knew that Mondo was telling the truth. Slowly, he began to smile except the tears didn’t stop flowing.

“O-okay, Mondo-kun… Thank you… thank you so much, for everything!” He pulled away from the taller boy and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to dry them. “How can I ever repay you?”

Mondo’s eyes widened briefly before a small blush crossed his face and he looked away awkwardly. Well, something came to mind, but he knew that if he spoke it out loud then all of his remaining opportunity for a chance with Kiyotaka would fly straight out the window. Not willing to chance that, he forced himself to look back at the smaller boy and sent him a thumbs up.

“’S cool. Don’t worry about it… what are uh… friends for?” He smiled nervously, causing Kiyotaka to begin blushing slightly too.

“Friends… Ah, yes, of course,” he said, sounding a little disappointed in the term which confused Mondo slightly. Before he could question this though, Kiyotaka continued. “Even so, I feel like I owe you something… Perhaps…” He paused briefly, his face turning a little redder before he stood up on tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Mondo’s cheek. He’d actually been aiming for his lips initially but had chickened out at the last moment, not wanting to appear too forward after hurting the other boy’s feeling regarding their relationship status at present.

Mondo’s eyes widened again at the gesture, and he found himself unable to answer for a few seconds. “Y-yeah… that works…” He managed to get out eventually, earning a small chuckle from Kiyotaka.

The two found themselves looking into each other’s eyes, both mesmerised by the other’s face. Neither said anything, but they felt as if some invisible force was pulling them closer and closer to one another.

“Mondo…” Kiyotaka said softly, his lips mere inches from Mondo’s who responded with a grunt of ‘Kiyo’.

They were so close, their eyes both beginning to shut and both unwittingly gulping or licking their lips in anticipation. However before they could make contact, they both pulled away sharply and spun around when a loud bang sounded from outside.  
  
"What the-" Kiyo walks to the window, annoying Mondo. "I'm fairly certain several school rules are being broken right now."  
  
"It's just to signal the start of the concert. You coming?" He blushed hard again. "I mean, it was put together for ya..."

“There’s a concert too?!” Kiyotaka yelped slightly in surprise, feeling his heart warm at the notion. To think, Mondo had planned _all_ of this just for him. He really was a sweet guy hidden underneath the tough exterior. In that moment Kiyotaka knew that he had well and truly fallen for him. There was no use in denying it anymore; especially now that he was in with the chance to be free from his life as an escort and get his family out of debt.

“Y-yeah. Maizono and Leon.” Mondo answered, having an inner debate with himself for a few moments before he held out his hand towards Kiyotaka. “So… wanna go watch with me?”

Kiyotaka smiled, taking a few steps towards Mondo and taking his hand in his own. Only, Kiyotaka had misinterpreted the gesture slightly and had gone in for a hand shake. “I’d love to,” he said with a shy grin before Mondo let out a snort.

“I meant to hold hands,” he said, watching as Kiyotaka’s face grew even redder than before in realisation.

“Oh… _Oh…_ ” Kiyotaka said softly, cringing into himself slightly as he swapped hands and took Mondo’s again. “Sorry… but yes, let’s go.”

Mondo grinned. ‘ _He really is too cute’_ , he thought before pulling on Kiyotaka’s hand and began leading him out the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendzoned... kind of XD or are they...? XD Like I said I'll try and write the epilogue sometime over the next few days but no promises in case inspiration doesnt hit or I'm surprisingly busy again. Thanks for reading ^_^ Do lemme know how these last two chapters were :3


	12. Chapter Twelve - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Will they end up together...? ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my bro Ri for betaing this one last time for me. You rock, man ;)

The night was a success. After watching Sayaka and Leon’s concert and the public had left, everyone had gathered in the backstage area where Kiyotaka had thanked everyone for what they had done. He even cried which wasn’t really all that surprising. Mondo was grateful _he’d_ been the one standing closest as he was the one Kiyotaka had used to hug and hide his face when he thought his reaction had gotten ‘too much’.

 

A few days later, once everything had settled back into a more or less normal state, Mondo had been invited round to Kiyotaka’s in order for him to have dinner with his family. Mondo had never been to a friend’s house before, let alone his crush’s, so needless to say he was absolutely shitting himself for this.

 

He’d decided to dress smartly for the occasion, wearing a black suit with a black shirt and white tie. He also had his hair down, figuring that the pompadour might appear too flashy, and he wanted to make a good first impression upon meeting Kiyotaka’s parents.

 

He stood outside the front door upon arriving for a good minute or two before he even rang the doorbell. He was really nervous, although put on a brave face so as to not reveal this to Kiyotaka when he saw him. It wasn’t long between ringing the bell and the door opening, although who it was that answered came as a complete surprise to him.

 

The boy who answered the door was not Kiyotaka but he looked almost alike; he was a head taller with white, spiky hair and fiery red eyes. For a few seconds the boy seemed confused before he started to grin.

 

“Welcome, Oowada. We’ve been expecting ya,” he said, sounding slightly menacing as he did. Mondo blinked in confusion for a few seconds, not really knowing how to respond. The boy kept staring at him until a magazine came down on top of his head, and Kiyotaka appeared behind him with a displeased expression.

 

“Ishida, please. How many times have we told you, you’re not allowed to open the- o-oh, Mondo-kun!” Kiyotaka said, initially scowling at his brother before noticing who was at the door and immediately brightening.

 

“Hey, Kiyo.” Mondo said, unable to stop himself from blushing as he saw the other boy in front of him. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt as well as a pair of red skinny jeans and his usual boots- ‘ _Really, does he_ ever _not wear them?’_ He thought with a small chuckle.

 

Kiyotaka also found himself lost in thought for a few moments as he admired Mondo’s choice of attire before his brother coughed next to him, breaking him from his trance. “Ah, yes, Mondo, this is my younger brother, Ishimaru Kiyondo. He prefers we call him Ishida though. Ishida, this is my friend, Mondo. He’s our guest today, so be nice,” he warned, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy who merely stuck his tongue out in response.

 

Mondo smirked initially at Ishida’s reaction, but found himself thinking or a few moments as to why the name ‘Ishida’ rang a bell in his mind. “Wait, if his name is Ishida then…” He began to say out loud, only to then come upon the realisation. His eyes widened in horror as he gaped at Kiyotaka, who was also confused for a few moments before realising what Mondo had stumbled upon.

 

“I couldn’t think of another name!” he yelped, his face turning bright red. He turned to Ishida and smiled sheepishly. “I-I’ve apologised formally for it many times…”

 

Ishida grinned and placed a hand on his hip as he looked at his brother in amusement at his embarrassment. “Yeah, and you still owe me for stealing it, you dick.”

 

Kiyotaka gasped. “Ishida! Don’t talk in front of our guest like that!”

 

“Why not? He’s probably said worse. Hell, he’s probably done worse.” Ishida shook his head before jerking a thumb towards Mondo. “Don’t think I don’t know who this is. He’s the guy you’ve been mooning over the past few weeks, isn’t he?”

 

“ISHIDA!!!” Kiyotaka yelped as Mondo began to laugh. “I’m really sorry for his vulgar behaviour, it is not acceptable for him to be like this in front of guests in our-”

 

“Hey, Kiyo, relax,” Mondo said, taking a step forward and bending so that he could pat Kiyotaka on his head. “I’ve got a brother of my own and we say a lot worse. Trust me, I don’t care. You should know that more than anyone else after all.”

 

Kiyotaka’s blush died down as he listened to Mondo’s reassuring words, although it didn’t completely disappear thanks to his touch. “O-okay…”

 

The two of them smiled at each other for a few moments, both lost in a trance as they felt something spark between them, which was eventually broken by Ishida letting out a wolf-whistle. Kiyotaka went to elbow him, his cheeks reddening again while Ishida easily dodged out of the way and Mondo chuckled.

 

“Go and help dad or something, leave us be,” Kiyotaka said with a pout as he brother rolled his eyes and ran off.

 

“He seems… nice?” Mondo said after a few seconds had passed. Kiyotaka let out a sigh and shook his head softly.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I do love him, but sometimes he can be a bit too much. Although with a brother of your own, you must know exactly how I feel.” He smiled hopefully up at Mondo who returned the expression. “Shall we go to my room for a bit? Father’s busy preparing food and mother’s resting, trying to conserve all her energy for meeting you at dinner.”

 

Mondo smiled nervously and nodded, taking a few steps inside so that Kiyotaka could shut the door behind him. 

 

“I like the suit by the way. And your hair down… that look is very smart!” Kiyotaka commented as he lead Mondo through up the stairs and through the hall towards his room. Mondo grimaced in response and shook his head.

 

“I feel like a twat.”

 

Kiyotaka sent him a displeased look. “Oh nonsense, you look lovely. I-I mean, you know, handsome, um, formal wear suits you.” He began blushing again as he said what he did and avoided Mondo’s also blushing gaze, opening the door for Mondo to pass by.

 

“R-really? You mean it?” Mondo asked as he walked, earning a shy nod in response before Kiyotaka followed him and shut the door behind them.

 

“Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t have said it…”

 

Mondo gulped as he turned so that he was standing in front of Kiyotaka. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. It was now or never. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before spitting it out.

 

“Listen, Kiyo, I… I just wanted to say… I still really like you, ya know. You’re always stuck in my head and although I’m thrilled you want to be my friend again, I want more. What we shared those nights that happened in the past, I know that was more than just you acting for your job. I miss them… A-and you, of course. Honestly, I’m still in love with you, Kiyo.” He paused and looked at the other boy who was staring up at him with wide eyes and a slightly agape jaw. Mondo took this as a sign he should continue to explain himself, thinking it was a bad sign. He raised his hands and shook them quickly in dismissal.

 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything though, it’s completely up to you. I’ll understand if you think it would feel too weird, or if you don’t feel that way about me, or even if you never want to see me agai-!” He was cut off as Kiyotaka reached up to grab his tie and pulled him down onto his mouth in a kiss. Mondo’s eyes shut almost immediately as he felt Kiyotaka’s lips on his, and started to kiss him back.

 

They stayed connected for a good few moments, eventually parting for air and staring into each other’s eyes again.  

 

“Yes…” Kiyotaka breathed softly.

 

“Yes… you’ll be my boyfriend?” Mondo asked hopefully, double checking to be absolutely certain. Kiyotaka grinned and nodded, jumping into Mondo’s arms and hugging him tightly before repeating the word again a few times.

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Of course I’ll be your boyfriend! I love you too, Mondo!” He cried happily, leaning down to kiss him again. Mondo returned his affections, having swung the smaller boy around in a circle initially and chuckling against his mouth at his enthusiasm.

 

“One thing though…” Kiyotaka began as Mondo put him down. “Although I’d love to be your boyfriend, maybe we could take it slow to begin with? You know, not rush into… things…” He looked shyly up at Mondo, expecting him to look upset or angry but being pleasantly surprised to find the other boy smiling kindly down at him.

 

“If it makes you happy, then sure. I don’t mind at all.”

 

Kiyotaka grinned and almost began to tear up. “Th-thank you, Mondo,” he said as he wiped his eyes and nodded before grabbing Mondo’s hand and pulled him over to the bed. “Hey, I know what we should do- there’s going to be a test soon on trigonometry, and thanks to my old job I’m a little behind, so maybe you could help me study for it.”

 

“Study?!” Mondo yelped, then let out a sigh and smiled as he watched Kiyotaka rush around to find his textbooks. ‘ _He really is too cute for his own good_ ’ he thought as he watched him, thinking how lucky he was that Kiyotaka was finally free to be his, and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: FINALLY IT’S FINISHED! Oh god this has been haunting me for over a year since I first uploaded chapter one… Never again will I upload something I deem incomplete (I say that because I have a one shot I may continue but for now I’m satisfied leaving it as it is…) Thank you to everyone who’s stuck by me with this story- I know the wait between chapters hasn’t been fun, but I’m really grateful to everyone who’s read this, commented and/or left me kudos. It really means a lot to me to see the support my stories get :’) Y’all are awesome. So anyways… now that this is over, time to say farewell. Until the next story of whatever it is I feel like writing ;) As to what that is…. I have no fucking clue yet XD


End file.
